Savage Ways
by ReaderNo31142
Summary: After their first year as partners at the ZPD, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have to deal with a new threat.
1. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01 - Serve and…**

The gray bunny slowly walked through the empty hallway. Her eyes still tried to adjust to the dim light of her flashlight when she carefully moved forward. Something was odd with this place.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Nick."

She waited for the usual teasing response. But there was nothing. There wasn't a single source of sound at all. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in the darkness of this place. Where was her partner?

"This is Officer Hopps. I lost sight of Officer Wilde."

Nothing. The radio was dead. But hadn't she just called dispatch a few minutes ago?

 _Nick, where are you?_ Judy thought nervous.

She was alone.

 _Ok Judy. Focus. He was just behind you. Just wait for him to catch up,_ the young doe encouraged herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He can't be that far away, can he? But why couldn't she even hear him? Suddenly, her flashlight started to jitter.

"No! No! No! Please not now. Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. Nick, where are you?"

Judy wasn't afraid of the dark. Bunnies always lived underground, so there were plenty of situations without any source of light. No, it was this place which started to frighten her.

"Dispatch. This is Officer Hopps. Do you copy?" The radio remained silent.

Finally, the flashlight died but other than her expectation, there was still a weak source of light around a corner in front of her. And wasn't there also the shape of somebody at the wall? Carefully, the gray bunny started to get closer to the corner. Her nose started to twitch when she tightens the grip on her tranq gun and peeked in the crossing hallway. What she spotted there took her a load of her mind. Her missed partner stood in the center of the corridor with his back towards her.

"Nick. I'm so glad that I found you. Where have you been?" said the relieved doe as she lowered her gun and started to walk towards the red fox. But there was no reaction from him. Not even a twitch of his ears.

"Nick? Don't you hear me?" Judy spoke up. There was still no single movement of her partner. He kept staring on the floor in front of him. His shoulders and ears hung low and his tail laid flat on the floor.

"Nick! What's wrong! Please speak to me! Nick!" She yelled at top of her voice when she started to run towards her friend.

She almost reached him when he turned his head towards her. Dark strains of tears ran down the fur below his empty eyes.

"Judy," the fox spoke with a weak voice. "You are too late. Why weren't you here. Why didn't you help?"

"What are you talking about, Nick? Please, what is going on?" The gray doe shouted as she increased her speed.

Nick turned his head away again and continued staring along the corridor in front of him.

"You are too late, Judy." He spoke again. "Why weren't you here? Why Judy? Why?"

Tears started to drop from the eyes of the gray bunny as she reached Nick.

"Nick, please speak to me. What are you doing? What I'm too late f…"

What she saw in that moment reduced her to silence. How was this possible? She reached her paw for her partner next to her but she grabbed into nothing. The fox beside her was gone. She was alone with that bloody mess in front of her. The torso and the ZPD uniform were torn apart. Lifeless eyes stared towards her. A gasp escaped Judy's mouth when she puts her paws in front of it and sunk on her knees.

"No. NO! NO! This can't be. Please, it can't be." she cried in agony.

"Judy." the body in front of her suddenly spoke. Cold, lifeless eyes stared right towards her.

 _What? How is this possible? This can't be real,_ Judy thought in panic.

"Judy. Why weren't you here? I thought you are my friend."

"I am your friend. I came as fast as I could. Please, I came as fast as I could," the grey doe sobbed.

"Judy..."

"Why did you let me die?"

"No!"

Judy opened her eyes in panic. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. This was her room.

"A nightmare," the shaking bunny spoke to herself. "Just another nightmare."

The soft pitter patter of rain on her window and the usual sounds of the city helped her to finally calm down a bit. At least, the terrible silence was gone.

The grey doe reached for her alarm clock to check the time.

 _Just two hours of sleep so far,_ she thought when her paw with the clock weakly fell beside herself on the bedsheets.

There was no way that she would go back to sleep that easy. So, it was probably the best to do what also helped in the nights before. She switched on the small bedside lamp and slowly slid out of the sheets. Judy reached underneath the bed and dragged forth a small wooden crate. 'Bunnyburrows Best – Fruit juices and wine' was written in fancy letters on the cover.

 _Nick would have loved it,_ the trembling doe thought sadly when she removed the cap and took the last remaining bottle of blueberry wine.

She wasn't a drinker. Sure, since some of her uncles ran a little fruit juice production plant there was always plenty of good fruit wines at the family celebrations back at the burrows but since she was always focused on higher goals - like becoming the first bunny office of Zootopia - there was no place for stuff that would probably slow her down like alcohol. At least not too much of it.

Judy sat down at her small desk and took a large sip of the liquid treat. She closed her eyes to let herself carry away by the familiar taste. Back to better times at a better place. She could smell the fresh air of the green hills after a passing shower, she heard the laughing of her family at their annual harvest celebration and she saw the endless shades of red and brown colors on the trees all around their family's farm. She missed that good old times so much time right now. No worries. No loss. No grief.

 _Nick would have loved it,_ Judy though again, when she waged the now empty bottle in her paw. _He and his blueberries._

Her purple eyes wandered to the badge in her other paw.

"Serve and protect…" she sighed silently. "Two simple tasks and I even failed them. Why wasn't I there. Why couldn't I help you? Why couldn't I protect you?"

The shield, which took her so much efforts to finally earn, slit out from shaking paws and felt to the floor. Was she even worthy to wear it anymore.

Her vision was blurred by tears and alcohol when Judy's looked to the plenty framed pictures on her desk. A lot of them showed her family but she focused on a certain one. It showed her together with some of her fellow officers.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered softly when she took it in her paws to get a better view on a certain mammal. "I wasn't there in time."

Her eyelids slowly become heavier and heavier when she was gently overwhelmed by her own tiredness.

The sound of shattering glass harshly pulled her back from Morpheus sweet embrace. The frame was slid from her paws and laid crushed on the floor next to her badge.

Was it that? Was her dream broken like the glass? Was she broken too? Judy wanted it to end. She desperately thought how she could escape the situation. The terrible memories when she was awoken and the horrors of her dreams. She had to find a way because she knew that she couldn't handle them any longer.

As a last-ditch attempt, the tired doe reached for her duty belt. Judy stared on the tranq gun in her paws. She knew about the risks of the sedative. One dart won't be that harmful, but nonetheless, she would be wasted in the morning. At least, there won't be any more nightmares. No more bad memories. No more blood. No more guilt. Nothing but a dreamless sleep and a terrible headache in the morning. And it was worth it. So, her tiny paws begun to remove one of the darts when a soft knocking was heard from the door.

"Judy? Are you alright? I heard a noise from your room." a familiar voice spoke.

"I'm fine," Judy lied. She was anything but fine right now.

"May… May I come in?" the mammal on the hallway asked worried.

"I said I'm fine. I… I just needed to drink some water," the doe lied again, unable to hide some sobs when she spoke.

"Listen Judy. I know how you feel right now. We all struggle with the loss. But you don't have to go through all of it by yourself. I'm here for you. Let me help you," the insistent mammal replied. "Please, Judy. Open the door."

Finally, Judy put down her tranq gun and the dart on the table and jumps from her chair. She carefully avoided all the broken glass on the floor, which wasn't that easy in her tipsy state and walked for the door. But how could she even watch him in the eyes.

 _Everything went wrong because of me,_ Judy thought when she put her paw at the door knob. _Everything because of a dumb bunny who doesn't know about her own capabilities._

The door opened and the emerald eyes of the red fox in front of it wandered through the room. He scanned the area around the desk and sighed weakly before he focused on the little grey bunny in front of him that tried to avert his gaze. The fox took a knee down to be on the same level as the sobbing doe and gently put a paw on her shoulder.

"Carrots, please look at me. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Nick spoke with a calm voice.

He gently moved his paw from Judy's shoulder, placing it underneath her chin and slowly lifting her face towards his. Fresh tears ran from her bloodshot amethyst eyes when she abruptly wrapped her smaller paws around him, embracing the red fox in a deep fervent hug. Nicks muzzle turned to a relieved smile when he replied the hug with one paw and softly started to stroke her droopy ears on her back

"All right there. I'm here. Everything is fine," Nick whispered to his partner.

"No," Judy sobbed and shock her head at his warm chest. "N- Nothing is fine."

The trembling of her body increased.

"Nick."

Judy lifted her head so he could see the desperation in her eyes. Eyes that usually were full of joy and encouragement. Eyes that so often proved to him that he could be more than just a shifty street hustler. He knew that the small vulnerable bunny in his arms needed all the strength he could offer to her.

"I- I don't know…"

Again, her head sought for shelter in the soft embracement of Nicks chest fur. Her tiny gray paws tightened their grip around his waist to never let it go again. Nick lowered his muzzle on top of Judy's head. Tears start to run down his own cheeks when he heard the following words.

"Nick. I don't know if I can carry on."


	2. Chapter 02

****Chapter 02 -** The Taste of Blood**

 _\- one month before -_

The gray bunny slowly walked through the empty hallway. Her eyes still tried to adjust to the light that was provided by the small flashlight in her paws when she carefully moved forward. She knew that she had to get out of this place soon. The doe again checked the stopwatch that hung around her neck.

 _Just ten more minutes. I just must make it for ten more minutes, and this nightmare will be over,_ she thought when a sudden noise jerked her to a halt. An old instinct kicked in and let her cower down on her four paws. With risen ears and an anxiously twitching nose, the small gray bunny waited in the darkness of the empty place.

 _Why me? Why must this happen to me?_

* * *

Three years ago, Jody ran away from home to become a famous actor in Zootopia – the city where everyone can be everything. It was the night after her graduation from school when she had that terrible argument with her parents. How dare they think the most popular bunny from high school will become some carrot farming nobody's wife. She knew that she was born for more - that she was better than the rest. And she had to leave that stinky Podunk if she ever wanted to prove this.

Reality hit her hard when she finally arrived in the big city. The dream of becoming the next Jessica Rabbit in no time soon went up in smoke. And Jody had to learn the hard way that life could be difficult, especially in a big city like Zootopia. So, she worked hard. Ran from one casting to the next and scratched a living by doing any job she could get. Even if it included certain services that bunnies are famous for – besides carrot farming of course. But even if her life was a mess, she was too proud to go back home with her fuzzy wuzzy tail between her legs. No, she would hang on. And there was still the booze to ease her crappy life.

This one night, she was on her way to the seedy little motel she called her home since she arrived at the city. The owner didn't ask questions about her age, and he also accepted some of her special services as payment when she ran low on cash.

 _Another casting turned out to be just an attempt of a so-called 'director' to bed some naïve little wannabe starlets from the country_ , the doe thought when she entered an alley. At least she could convince him that her effort deserved some reward. After all, it was enough to pay her rent for two more weeks. Or it would have been if she wouldn't have taken a little refreshment at that bar halfway.

It was then when she heard a muffled pop and felt that sting shortly afterward. Her paw hadn't the time to reach for the tranquilizer dart in her neck before her vision blurred and everything became dark.

The next thing she remembered that bright light which had woken her up. After her eyes had adjusted to her new surroundings, she realized that she had to be in a hospital. Everything was covered in white tiles, and she was lying in a hospital bed. She checked herself for some injuries but found nothing other than some punctures that might be caused by an IV. Beside the bed, she found a little table with a glass of water and two energy bars for lagomorphs. Jody mustn't have eaten anything for hours so tore open the wrappings and shoved the delicious tread into her mouth. When she also drank up the provided water, she suddenly became aware that something was odd with this room. The lack of any windows might be plausible. A lot of the hospitals also had some rooms underground for mammals that used to live there anyways. And since she was a bunny it would make total sense. Also, the fact that the bed was apparently built to fit for larger mammals was nothing suspicious. In the city's overcrowded hospitals, this happens all time. No, what disturbed her was the fact that there was no closet for the patient's belongings or a button on the bed to call a nurse. Instead, she found a CCTV that was mounted in a corner just beneath the ceiling. And what sense would it make to add two doors to the room on opposite walls? The confused doe removed the sheets around her to get out of the bed when she noticed the next curiosity. She didn't wear one of these ugly hospital gowns. No, she was dressed in a tank top and some shorts.

 _What kind of place is that,_ Jody thought to herself when she slid onto the floor just to realize in an instant that she must have been longer in the bed that she thought at first. Her tired legs gave in, and she could just manage to take a hold in time before she fell. After gathering herself, Jody thought it would be best to get some answers by herself and tried to open one of the doors just to notice that it was locked. She soon became aware that the other one was locked as well. She was trapped.

"Hey! Open up that damn door! Open up! Don't you hear me?" The bunny yelled while her tiny paws hammered against the metal of the door in front of it.

She hadn't any ideas how long she tried. Her yelling soon turned out into begging. Finally, she sunk to the floor and hid her face in her tiny paws when tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Open the door. Please, open the door," Jody sobbed desperately. "Please."

"Well, good morning my little bunny. It seems you made yourself acquainted with your surroundings already," a distorted voice suddenly spoke calmly. Jody quickly realized that there had to be a speaker attached to the CCTV. "Ah, I see you also had your little breakfast. Good. You will need the energy for our little game. Oh, don't worry, it's quite simple. In a minute, I will open the door. Five minutes later, a hunter will start to chase you. If you are still alive after an hour, you are free to go. I'll provide you two items that may come in handy. Good luck."

A small hatch opened in a wall next to one of the doors and offered a flashlight and a small black box.

"Ah, I almost forgot to say. Don't waste your time and energy with calling for help. Nobody will come. And you won't make it too easy for the hunter to find you, will you? So, you better prepare yourself. You are the first bunny in this game, and I expect a good show." As sudden as it appeared, the voice was gone again and left the confused bunny alone with her thoughts.

 _What? What was that? Is that some sick joke? Or some reality TV show?_ Jody thought when she got up from the floor. _That guy can't be serious._

She started to observe the two items in the hatch. The flashlight was a light LED device which seemed to provide a good amount of light. It had a clip on one side and could also be recharged by shaking it as it was shown on a small label. The black box had a display on it and was attached to a neckband. She couldn't see any buttons on it, but it showed a timer that was running down. It had to be something like a stopwatch. Next to the remaining time, the words 'GET READY' was displayed. It started to beep when the last ten seconds started, and the text started to flash.

 _They had to be kidding me_ , Jody thought again. _If they dare to believe that they can fool me with such a tall tale, they are wrong. I won't play such a stupid game._

Suddenly, one of the doors swung open, and the box in her paw beeped again. The timer now ran down from five minutes, and the message changed to 'RUN AND HIDE'.

 _This had to be a joke_ , the gray doe thought again while she was still staring at the device in her paw. But there was this nervousness which gradually increases inside her. She still considered what to do when the voice appears again.

"I may haven't made myself clear enough, my little bunny. I'm sorry about that. You must run and hide. - Now. You may have noticed the second door to this room. Well, let me say it that way. It would be a bad idea to stay at this place."

The kindly voice became way more sinister when it spoke the next words: "You may still think that this is some bad joke. But I assure you that I'm absolutely serious. So, start running! NOW!"

This was it. Jody knew she had to move. She put the small little box on her neck and snatched the flashlight before she ran through the door into the dark hallway.

* * *

The previous noise turned out to be nothing. So, the trembling little bunny kept moving. Another check of the timer showed that the last five minutes would start soon.

 _You can make this, Jody,_ the doe thought to herself. _And afterward, you will leave this city. You will go home to your family and beg them for their forgiveness. You will tell your parents that you love them. And you will say that they were right, all along._

Suddenly, the small black box around her neck started to beep again. And it seems to her that it was even louder than before. The display showed a new message. 'JUST 5 MORE MINUTES. YOU CAN DO IT'.

"No! No! No! Please, stop," Jody begged just when a loud hissing was heard in the darkness. In her panic, she tried to silence the sound of the infernal device with her tiny paws when she started to run. Unable to see properly she missed a nail that stuck out of a wall. It hit her on her upper arm and cut a nasty wound in it. Another hissing sound just answered Jody's cry in pain. And this time it was way closer. Too close. In a sudden inspiration, she tore the still beeping stopwatch from her neck and threw it behind her. The wounded doe was scared to death when she kept running through the dark hallway. She attached the flashlight to her top while trying to stop her arm from bleeding with her free paw.

After she had turned another corner on her run, Jody switched off her light and pressed her back against the wall. She breathed heavy when her keen ears tried to scan her surroundings again. She still could hear the beeping in the distance. But there was nothing else.

 _I fooled him,_ the gray bunny thought in relief. _I fooled him. It can't be more than one or two minutes now. Thank God._

She slowly peeked around the corner and angled her ears in the last known direction of the terrible sound to be sure that her hunter didn't follow. There was no noise but her own anxious breathing. She closed her eyes and sighed heavy when she suddenly felt a blow to her upper back. The force of the impact let her slit onto the floor a few feet. Jody kept lying on her side for a moment before she became aware what happened right now. Her hunter found her. She was so close, but in the end, she lost the game.

 _No! You won't give up that easy, Jody! Pick yourself up and run! You just have to run for a bit, and you will be safe!_ The terrified doe thought to herself. She was ready to use her last resources, jump to her feet and run as fast as she could. But why couldn't she move? And more important. Why couldn't she even feel something below her neck anymore? There was nothing she could do besides lying on her side and waiting while she heard the scratching sound of claws on the floor next to her.

"Please, this just doesn't happen," she whispered weakly, while tears started to run down her cheeks again. "Wake up, Jody. It is nothing that a bad dream."

She wasn't aware of the massive paw on her side until she was pushed on her back with enough force to let her head roll in the direction of her attacker. But it was too dark to see anything. She just could hear the deep growling and feel the warm breath of the large predator on her muzzle.

"Please. Wake up," Jody sobbed again when she heard that strange ripping sound and felt that her torso must be rocked on the floor.

 _What happens? What was the noise? S_ he thought in panic. It was kind of fortunate that she couldn't feel or see what her merciless hunter did to her body. Even the evolved predators in this city would be disgusted by the view.

"Please…" the wounded bunny begged again.

Suddenly, the lights in the hallway turned on, and she saw a female cougar in front of her. The large feline drew back from her body and started to struggle before she fell to the ground. The feline wore similar clothes as Jody. But there was something more. There was that large collar on her neck which also had that strange device attached to it. A green light was flashing on it, and it emitted an odd sound, just loud enough to be caught by the bunny's acute hearing. When Jody's bloodstained eyes wandered to the muzzle of the passed out mountain lion a gasp escaped her. This red stain. Was this – blood? Was this her blood? Unable to move her head she tried to watch down her abdomen, but all she could manage to see was that small pile of blood next to her that slowly became larger and larger.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No! Please! It can't be real. It can't be…" Jody cried in agony when she heard a painful moan from the cougar next to her. She saw the large feline sit up and start to rub her backhead slowly.

 _What happened to her?_ The paralyzed bunny thought. _Was this caused by those Nighthowler drugs from the news? But it seems that she is acting normal again. She has to be normal again._

"M - Madam, please. C-Can you understand me?" Jody stammered weakly. Her lungs burned when she tried to speak. The ears of the cougar had twitched before she turned towards her. With a puzzled face, the feline observed one of her blood covered paws before her gaze turned on the little bunny in front of her.

"Oh, thank God! Madam, please! You must *cough* help me. Somebody must have subjected you to those Nighthowler drugs and…"

"One moment, please," the feline spoke in a friendly but painfully voice before she stood up and reached for her shorts. The sound of an opened Velcro fastener let the poor bunny's blood ran cold. It was just too similar to the other nasty sound she just heard when the still savage cougar did something with her belly.

"Madam, please. They also took all of my…" Jody tried to explain when the cougar interrupted her again:

"Oh, shush you, my little bunny."

 _What was that? My little bunny. Weren't they the same words that the mysterious voice used before,_ the terrified doe thought with widening eyes.

The cougar pulled a small case and napkin out of pocket and started to remove the blood from her muzzle and paws. When she finished cleaning herself, she opened the case and put the glasses from inside on her muzzle. Afterward, she cowered next to the bunny in the slowly increasing pile of blood and began to observe the mangled body of her prey.

"Well, my little bunny," she finally spoke in her usual friendly voice and with a warm smile on her muzzle. "It seems to me that you just won our little game. And I won't break my own rules. You are free to go. Hop home."

"B-But how…" Jody started to stammer again.

"Oh! You wonder how you will do that?" the feline interrupted her again. "Well, I've got some good and some bad news for you. The bad news is that your spine is crushed which would make you palsied for the rest of your life."

Jody could scarcely believe her ears when she heard this. She wanted to question the cougar when she was cut off again.

"Well, the good news on the other paw is that due to that giant wound on your abdomen, you won't suffer that long. You can trust me with that. I'm a doctor."

"What. But why would you…" the moribund bunny whispered.

"You want to know why it had to be you? Well that is an excellent question, and I would love to explain it to you." the cougar cut her off again with a cheering voice.

"Well, my little Jody." With pleasure, the feline noticed the surprise in the gray bunny's eyes when she called her by her name. "Yes, I did my homework. A little runaway. Left her home in the burrows to become a famous actor in the big city. And after three long years, you are still hunting for your dream. Some mammals may call you determined. A trier. Oh, how was that song: 'Try Everything'"

She laughed heartily before her gaze turned into a frown. "You want to know what I would call mammals like you? An illness. Like a virus, you infect the society. You are weak, and slow down the others around you. And I won't allow this anymore. I won't let such sick mammals walk around these streets anymore or let infect more and more of Zootopia their breed."

The cougars gaze drifted away when she kept talking.

"Do you remember that speech from that heroic bunny cop of Zootopia at that press conference? Thousands of years ago, predators survived due to their aggressive hunting instincts. Well, this is not the whole truth. We were there to regulate. We got rid of the weak, of the unworthy. And it was the day when I was hit by one of those Nighthowler pellets from that maniac sheep when I realized that I have to do it too. I can still taste the blood of my first prey on my tongue."

The cougar licked her lips with pleasure.

"Oh, my little Jody, I'm glad that I wasn't allowed to do surgeries since that day. I don't know if I could behave myself from digging my fangs into the delicious flesh."

The feline shook her head sheepishly before she continued her tale.

"Yes, it was an accident then, but soon I became aware that I have to continue the legacy of my ancestors. I'm a deadly weapon, designed by Mother Nature herself to get rid of the weak. I have to heal the society. It is my duty, as a doctor and as a predator. So I started to search for them. Unworthy mammals."

The gaze of the cougar focused on Jody again when she saw that the eyes of the weak bunny started to close tiredly. With a worried expression, she put a paw to the does head and shook it gently.

"Oh, you can't do this to me. You are the first who made it that far, and it is such a pleasure to have someone to talk to."

The feline smiled relieved when the weak bunny opened her eyes again. Her big paws start to stroke Jody's head gently.

"Yes, that's the spirit. Well, you may ask how am I supposed to choose who's worthy and who's not. I asked myself the same question. I mean, who am I to decide this. So I set up this little challenge. Who else than Mother Nature should be the judge in this? One hour to prove yourself. All I need is a little bit of Nighthowlers and this little gadget here."

The cougar reached to the collar on her neck and opened the latch. She removed it and wagged it in front of the paralyzed doe.

"Do you like it? I made it myself. An auto-injector will dispense the Nighthowler antidote into my blood after an hour. You survive long enough, and you will no longer have to deal with the savage me. And as you see, I'm a real nice mammal after all."

The feline put her paw on her knees and gave a deep sigh.

"Well, I hate to prove myself wrong, but I was wrong with you. You can consider yourself as worthy. I would shake your paw, but I guess that would be kind of… You know what? Who cares?"

With this words, she took Jody's limb paw and shook it enthusiastically.

"Please. I don't want to…. I don't…" Jody whispered when bloodstains started to run down from the corner of her mouth.

"What was that?" The cougar asked when she put a paw to her ear to indicate the bunny to speak louder. "You want to say something?"

"Mommy. Daddy. I'm so sorry... You were right all along. I wish I could…"

Jody couldn't continue her last sentence when she gave her final breath. The little gray bunny in front of the deadly predator was gone. The cougar didn't move and stared on her prey.

 _Well, that was a first time. I never thought I would need the fail safe I built in the stopwatch,_ she thought when one of her paws started to rub the back of her head again.

"I guess I have to rethink the mixture of the antidote and the sedative again. There has to be a way to get rid of those terrible headaches afterward."

She got up and moved her gaze to the little body in front of her again.

"You surprised me, Jody. And I don't like surprises. I guess it will be better to let the watch start beeping at ten minutes the next time. But nonetheless, it was a nice to talk to somebody. Know what? You deserved a little reward."

The cougar reached for the neck of Jody's lifeless body, lifted it from the ground and slung it over her shoulder. She didn't care about the blood. She never expected to be that clean after the hunt or that the little napkin in her pocket would be enough to clean more than the spot for her glasses. The clothes would be burned anyways, and she couldn't wait for her usual warm shower. The grumbling of her stomach was also something new to her. No, this little bunny was a whole new experience, and she liked that. The feline turned her head towards the gray doe on her shoulder and smiled when a sudden idea came into her mind.

"Oh, I know. I will enjoy your flesh with some fava beans and a nicechianti," she cheered when her tongue greedy liked her lips.

* * *

"Hey, Jody. Open the door. It's time for the rent."

The old ram kept hammering at the room door of the ran down motel. "Open now. I won't ask anymore, little starlet."

There was no reply.

"Ok, you had your chance, cotton tail." The annoyed landlord reached for his keyring and opened the door. The room was empty. And it also seemed that there hadn't been somebody for days.

"Hmm... Another one who didn't make it in the big city. She might run home to mommy and daddy again."

It wasn't the first time this happened at his place, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last time either.

"She could have brought her key back at least," he grumbled. "What a shame. She was such a sweet girl. And she also had a cute little ass."


	3. Chapter 03

******Chapter 03 -**** CityLife 101**

When Judy Hopps returned to Zootopia and solved the Nighthowler case two years ago, there were quite a few difficulties she had to deal with afterward. It was an easy task to get her job as a ZPD officer back. Chief Bogo was rather happy to welcome her back to the force. Of course, he would never show it to her or the other members of the ZPD, but by and by, Judy learned to look behind his grumpy himself.

The injury to her leg wasn't that bad either, and since she had to gather all her belongings from home and her parents truck had to be returned somehow too, she thought that it would be best to recover at the family's burrow. This would also give Bogo some time to do all the paperwork for her reinstatement.

The most difficult object was her old apartment. Judy abrogated the room at the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment complex when she left the city, and when she called the landlady Mrs. Armadillo, she was informed that her former room was already rent to some other mammal and that there were no other rooms left either. There were also rumors that the landlady advertised the room as 'the former residence of Zootopia's heroic first rabbit officer Judy Hopps' to increase the rent a bit.

Fortunately, she knew Zootopia's soon to be first fox officer Nicholas P. Wilde, and he again knew everybody. It took him about an hour until he called her back and told about an old friend he knew who would love to rent out an apartment in Downtown Zootopia. She shouldn't expect too much luxury from the place, but it had plenty of space, even for possible roommates who could also split the costs. And she also wouldn't have to share a bathroom with the whole floor anymore. All in all, it seemed perfect – almost too perfect.

"Ok, Nick. What is foul with that place?" Judy asked the fox on her phone display.

"What? Just because I'm a fox, there had to be something odd?" Nick asked with an overdramatic voice while he put his paw on his forehead. "Carrots, you hurt me. I thought we were done with that whole 'You can't trust a fox because all foxes are evil' thing."

"Ok, ok. Quit it Ham-let. I'm just not in the mood to take a 6-hour train ride and assert that there is nothing more than another bridge in a park – or even worse," the doe clarified herself. "Could you at least promise me that, Nick?"

"Don't underestimate bridges, Judy. They have that certain indefinable something," the fox replied instructively which was just answered with a roll of Judy's eyes. "Well, fine then. I promise that you won't regret it, Judy."

If there was one thing that Judy knew about Nicholas Wilde then that he was as serious as possible if he used her real name.

"Alright then. I will come back to Zootopia on Monday at noon," Judy finally said.

"Got it. I will arrange everything until then. See you next Monday, Carrots. Bye."

"Bye, Nick."

* * *

Three days later, Judy arrived at the Savana Central Station in Zootopia. Like that last time, she was stunned by all the wonders of the big city when the train made its way through the different districts with their individual climate zones. It had been three weeks since she left to cure her hurt leg. Also, Chief Bogo called and told her that her reassignment would be on the first of the next month, which was in only two days from now. Judy left the train to make her way through the overcrowded station, but she was already greeted by a familiar red fox with a pawpsicle stick in his muzzle. She put down her suitcase and wrapped her paws around Nicks' waist to greet her friend.

"It's so good to see you again, Nick," Judy said when she released the fox from the hug.

"What are you talking about, Carrots? We just talked together via Muzzletime this morning," came the smug reply from the fox together with his usual sly smirk.

"Jerk!" the doe responded with a soft giggle and a shaking of her head. "So, here I am. Let's go and check out that apartment you told me about."

The two mammals went to the subway section of the Savana Central Station and took a train to Downtown. After a 10-minute train ride and a short walk, they arrived at a rather small apartment building near the Weather Wall to the Sahara Square district. An old looking female skunk stood in front of it and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Carrots, may I introduce you to Mrs. Lace. She is the owner of this lovely place," Nick spoke with widened arms to greet the landlord with a hug just to receive a slap on his muzzle from the polecat. Her smile was replaced by a rather angry expression.

 _Well, here we go_ , Judy thought when she saw the reaction from the skunk. _Another mammal, who know the truth about Slick Nick. I guess the apartment is gone._

"Nicholas! I told you a thousand times not to call me Missus. You just make me look older than I am." Mrs. Lace told the baffled fox off before she retrieved her former smile and twined her arms around the todd for a warm hug. "Come here, you dumb little fox. How often do I have to tell you to call me Anne?"

"You know you love me, Anne," Nick responded while he replied the hug. His gaze quickly wandered towards Judy to send her a slight wink and his usual sly grin.

The gray bunnies first worries were faded away in an instant. There was no day that the sly fox couldn't surprise her again and again.

"Don't force your luck, Nicky." the rusty landlord said before she released the fox and bopped his cheek with her fist.

"Why should I do that? You know that I have a lifetime subscription. Anyways." Nick gestured towards Judy. "May I introduce you to Judith Hopps. First rabbit officer and hero of Zootopia."

"Oh, shush you!" Judy spoke when she slapped his paw away and offered her own towards Anne. "Please call me Judy. It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Well, look at that mannerly mammal. Nick say! How did you find such a lovely little bunny? I usually see you hanging around with that grumpy little fennec fox all the time," the old skunk said while she accepted the little gray paw and shook it firmly. "And you can also just call me Anne, Judy."

"Well, Anne. I found him scamming mammals on my very first day at the force. Then I hustled him into helping me solving the biggest case in the latest history of Zootopia. And now he's helping me find a place to live before his training at the police academy starts in a few days." Judy recapped the last few months of her acquaintance with Nick. Anne first gazed at the red fox with a disbelieving expression and finally, burst out in a braying laughter.

"Oh, I like her, Nicky. It's about time that somebody shows you your limits," the skunk laughed. "But enough of that. I'm sure you are here for another reason."

With those words, the landlady led them in the basement of the building. Next to a door with the label, 'Laundry' and another one which resulted in the boiler room as Anne explained there was just one other door left.

"Well, this is it. It might look a bit shabby from the outside, but I assure you will love it," Mrs. Lace started to advertise the place when she opened the door.

Anne delivered on her promise. The apartment was a little treasure. The small windows of the place let just enough light through to illuminate the inside so that there wouldn't be any need for artificial lights during the day but also prevented the inside from heating up too much during hot summer days. Anne told them that the architecture and the used building materials would make sure that the inside temperature of the basement apartment wouldn't alternate that much during the seasons and the old solid bricks that the walls were made of also looked fantastic. The hallway led to a rather large area which offered the needed connections for a kitchenette at one wall. The bathroom included a shower, a lavatory and a wash-bowl, all for medium sized mammals. All the interior and even the tiles looked brand new, but the landlady told them that she just made sure to keep them in perfect condition and that she also expect that from her tenants too. The last subjects on the list were the bedrooms. And again, the doe was fascinated by all the space the apartment offered.

Judy finally asked for the rent and was surprised that it was even cheaper than her old place. When she enquired about the low cost of the apartment, she learned that prejudice was not just made for herself and Nick, it made everyone's lives more difficult. Most mammals seemed to have problems with living in the house of a skunk. Even agents didn't want to earn bad reputations due to possible incidents that could hardly happen at such places. Anne almost had to sell the building since there weren't enough tenants to cover the expenses at least.

"Fortunately, my little Nicky here heard about the trouble I was in," Anne started to explain.

"Yea! And I'm still a bit huffy that you never told me about your problem," Nick interrupted the old skunk. "Can you believe that, Carrots? She was lucky that I overheard it one day."

"And that's the reason for that slap on your muzzle. It's rude to listen to others, and you know that," Anne reproached the fox and raised her paw "And there will be another one if you will interrupt an old lady again."

"So you are old after all, Mrs. Lace?" Nick responded giggling. But his smug expression suddenly turned into pure horror when he saw Anne staring daggers at him.

"Help! A savage skunk! Protect me, officer!" he screamed when he jumped behind Judy's back and carefully put her raised ears apart to peek through them. The doe just put her paws on her hips and started to thump her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Nick, stop it! Tell me, Anne. Was he always like that?" Judy asked the landlady which was responded with a fit of laughter from the skunk.

"Oh, you know nothing, Judy Hopps," Anne said with a dramatic voice when she caught her breath again. "Sorry for the quote but I love that series. Anyways, after Nicky heard about my problem it took no more than a week, and all my apartments were rented."

Judy turned around and threw a questioning glare towards the red fox.

"Well, let's say it this way, Carrots," Nick began to explain. "I'm a born real estate agent – and there may also be rumors that the good Mrs. Lace here let her scent glands be removed."

Judy's jaw dropped open in shock. She glared at the fox in front of her and then turned towards Anne again who showed her a rather amused expression.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Judy." the landlady said. "As long as my tenants are happy, I'm happy as well. And if there are questions about it from time to time I just tell that it is a very personal topic I don't want to talk about."

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart," Nick whispered softly in the doe's ears when Mrs. Lace winked at the bunny and put a finger to her muzzle. Judy glared at her in disbelief for a few seconds but finally put a paw to her mouth to cover the laughter she couldn't hold back anymore. It soon was responded with Nicks and Annes own fit of laughter.

"I just have this apartment left," Anne continued when the three mammals calmed down again. "And I always said to my little fox that I will keep it free for him and would rent it for a good value for money. But he always tells me that a permanent address would just cause trouble."

Indeed, for a street hustler like Nick, it wasn't a good idea to stay at a place for too long - especially when that said street hustler bothered a particular crime lord from Tundratown - which would lead to that funny story where Nick asked Anne if he could use her old winter fur for something.

"So you and Nick know each other from a long time ago?" Judy finally chimed in again. "May I ask you how you two met?"

"Well." Anne began and moved her gaze towards the fox who just smiled and nodded affirmatively. She knew that it was a very personal story for Nick and that he didn't want it to be known by every mammal.

"I think it was about 20 years ago," the skunk told further. "I was walking home one evening when I heard a whimper from behind a garbage container. When I looked for the source, I found that little crying fox kid in a Ranger Scouts uniform, sitting on the cold ground. At first, I thought he got lost or that his parents didn't pick him up. But then I saw that terrible muzzle next to him, and I knew in an instant what happened." The old skunk sighed heavily and wiped some tears from her eyes. "You see Judy, almost every mammal has to struggle with some kind prejudice somehow. I guess even bunnies know about that."

Of course, Judy knew about it by herself. A lot of mammals saw nothing more in bunnies than cute little balls of fluff that were just good for farming and reproduction. Nothing you can take seriously at all or that could become something like a police officer. Without the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, she wouldn't even have a chance to prove herself in the Academy.

"We skunks have to deal with it too," Anne explained further. "Just imagine all the disgusted stares when you want to go to a restaurant or a theater. Even taxi drivers try to avoid us as passengers, so we mostly have to use other public transport like buses or subways just to not feel the stares of the other mammals upon you for the whole ride. Waiting for an incident that would prove to them that they were right all the time, even if nothing happened for their entire lives. And so were those other kids back then when Nick wanted to join them. They just saw the shifty and untrustworthy fox and wouldn't even try to give him a chance."

Suddenly Anne's voice was filled with anger. "Oh, I wished that those little brats would have been there that evening. I would have taught them a lesson they wouldn't forget.

"After I had walked him home, I had a chat with his mother Marian, and we soon became good friends. I'm still in contact with her. By the way, Nick. She asked me if I heard from you when we met last week. Your mom really misses you. She read about your heroic deed, and she is so proud of you. I hope you will visit her before your training at the police academy starts. She would love to hear about the news. And if you don't tell her I will do for sure."

"Please, Anne!" Nick spoke softly. "Don't tell her anything yet. I just didn't want to give her some expectations I can't achieve. I disappointed her so many times and I don't want to do it again."

"Oh, Nick, " Anne shook her head and sighed weakly. "You are really the dumbest fox in all of Zootopia if you think that your mother would be disappointed by you. At least, you will be attempting something that a fox has never done before. But I will respect your wish and won't tell her about your training. But at least send her a message that you are ok, please."

Nick just nodded and looked as if he was lost in though. Judy just realized how little she knew about the fox who was her best friend in Zootopia. She gently took his paw and smiled when he rose his gaze upon her.

"Don't worry about the Academy, Nick. I know for sure that you will pass. You will show the whole city what a fox is capable of," the doe spoke confidently. "You just have to try."

Anne stared at them in awe when Nick nodded and smiled back at Judy. That little gray bunny caused something she never thought to see in Nick's eyes. It was hope. She remembered what Marian once told her. How happy and full of hope he was that the Ranger Scouts accepted him. But that hope vanished after that fateful first evening, and it never came back. He tried to hide his true feelings under a fake smile all the time, but Anne and his mother knew that it was just a mask he wore. But this smile right now was pure and full of self-confidence.

After she had been lost in thought for a while, Anne cleared her throat to get their attention again.

"Ok, enough of that old story. We should go back to business, shouldn't we?" the landlady spoke. "Since you and Nick would share the apartment I would, of course, let you have his special price."

"Wait! What?" The gray bunny shouted with a confused expression. "Who told you that we would share the apartment? Nick, could you please explain?"

Judy's gaze wandered towards the fox who now stood next to her. It was returned by the usual sly smirk. Yep, Nick was just his normal self again.

"Of course, I would need a real apartment too," the vulpine began to explain. "Just think about the bad reputation the ZPD would earn if one of it's finest has to live under a bridge." He then turned towards the gray bunny, took a knee and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Don't worry," he started with a serious voice and facial expression. "I assure you that I won't eat you during your sleep, roomy." Nick kept staring towards the doe for a while when he saw how Judy twisted her head in disbelief. Finally, he roared with laughter. "Come on, Carrots! It will be fun. You just have to try."

At first, Judy didn't know how to react to that daffy idea. And how could he dare to just use her own words against her right now? She wanted to protest at first, but then she realized something. That goofy fox in front of her was the best friend she ever had. He vouched for her when she nearly lost her job in that night at the sky tram station in the Rainforest District. He forgave her and came back after she hurt him so bad with her prejudice thinking at that horrible press conference. And he didn't leave her to her fate when they were chased by Bellwether and her henchmammals in the Natural History Museum. She could trust Nick with her life if she had to. No matter where and no matter when.

"Well, ok then, slick." Judy finally said which was answered from a smug grin again. "But I want to make one thing clear to you Nicholas P. Wilde."

The smugness vanished in an instant from the fox's muzzle. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Judy pulled him down to her eye level on his tie and smiled sinisterly.

"You will pass the Academy. And you will pass it well, or I swear that I will kick your lazy butt for the rest of your days. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y… Yes ma'am," the fox stammered nervously.

"Well, alright then," Judy cheered happily and released the fox's tie from her grip. She moved towards the amused landlady and offered her paw. "Anne, I think we have a deal. Nick and I would love to rent this lovely place."

The skunk took her paw and shook it while she laughed heartily.

"Alright then, when do you two plan to move in?" the landlady asked.

"Today," the fox replied casually.

"What are you talking about, Nick? There is no furniture in this place." Judy clarified. "And this is a thing you might have forgotten to tell me. We need at least to get us a futon or a mattress."

Suddenly a familiar deep voice came from the staircase.

"Yo, Nick. I've been waiting for five minutes now. Are you and that rabbit cop ready yet?"

"Wait? Was that Finnick? What is he doing here?" Judy asked confused.

"Just a minute, Fin!" Nick yelled towards the door before he turned back to the bunny.

"Well, I just told him that I would need his van today. You know, to transport some furniture." Nick explained calmly.

"But. How would you already know that I would agree to this whole roommate thing?" The doe asked, annoyed while she put her paws on her hips. "I could have said 'No', couldn't I?"

"Come one, Fluff. How could you not take that opportunity." Nick answered while he smugly winked towards her. "And isn't this place fantastic too?"

"Don't push your luck, Fox!" Judy snorted while she dragged Nick at his tie towards the staircase.

"Alright then. See you, Anne. Just prepare the paperwork. We'll be back in no time." the fox said towards the old skunk who shook her head and smiled amusedly at the look. She liked that little bunny that just turned Nicks world upside down.

 _Thank you so much, Judy Hopps._

"So we are heading to a home-center? You do know that I haven't got a lot of money to spend, don't you? Even if this place is much cheaper than expected." Judy asked when they entered the distinctive van of the small fennec fox, which earned a soft chuckle from both vulpines.

"Oh, my little Carrots, there is still so much you have to learn," Nick spoke with an explanatory voice. "Ok - CityLife 101 – Rule Number 31142: It might be garbage for one mammal but a favorable occasion for another one. And you will have plenty of these occasions if you know the mammal who in charge of the cities trash."

"Wait! Are you telling me that we are driving to a junkyard?" the doe asked in disgust.

"You heard the bunny Mr. Finnick! Set course to Sahara Square. Engage!" the red fox ordered with a buffed voice.

"Ok, Nick! Stop it right now, or you will walk – with your tie in my side door!" Fin grumbled set his van in motion. The gray bunny between the two foxes couldn't help herself and snort with laughter about their antics.

A few minutes later they arrived at a junkyard with the name Tiny's Trash, and this name was confident. There were huge piles of all kind of garbage as far as your eyes could see.

"You have to be kidding me, Nick!" Judy yelled in annoyance when the red fox led her to a small run down shack which was the office of the place. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought I made myself clear, Carrots. We get us some furniture for the apartment," Nick answered while he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a deep voice bellowed from the inside.

The inside of the office was just as the doe expected it to be. Amidst of old rusty filing cabinets sat a tall elephant in an overall with a small fan in his trunk. When he lifted his gaze from all the papers on his desk towards the fox and the bunny, a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Nick Wilde. It has been a long time!" The elephant greeted his guests cheerfully. "I still have to thank you for that last tip. It was very profitable."

"Allways a pleasure to help, Tiny," Nick saluted back. "Listen, pal. I was wondering if you could help my friend and me here with some furniture?"

"Of course, Nick. Meet me in front of the storage depot in a few minutes. I just have to finish something here," Tiny told them and focused back to the papers on his desk.

Judy was still irritated when Nick led her back to Finnick's van.

"Do you know that the richest citizens of Zootopia live in this district?" The fox asked her and turned his head towards her. She just tilted her head in an inquiring way.

"Well, that kind of mammals is a bit unique with their belongings," Nick continued his explanations when he opened the passenger's door and helped her to get in. "They become bored of most of their belongings rather fast. And if they buy new stuff they usually won't bother themselves with trying to sell the old on the internet like the common mammal. No, they just let a garbage truck pick it up. And for Tiny, it is always a pleasure to help them with that."

While they were driving towards a huge building the center of the junkyard, Judy began to understand what Nick wanted to tell her. The elephant would pick up the used stuff and try to sell again instead just to dump it. They just turned around another pile of old tires when they arrived at the depot. It looked like an aircraft hangar made from corrugated steel plates which with an enormous rolling shutter gate with a smaller door next to it on its front side. And although the structure must have been built a half century ago it seemed that it wouldn't be easy to break into it, especially with that high tech security panel next to the small door which would use a magnet card as well as a numerical code to open it. Judy also spotted at least three CCTVs on top of poles that were observing the area.

"Yes, Tiny watches out for his little treasures," Nick told her when she had a look around. "And believe me. You wouldn't let him catch you sneaking around that place without his permission."

"Isn't that all a bit too much just for some old second-hand stuff?" Judy asked. She still couldn't believe that this place would hold that amount of wealth to legitimate this security effort.

"Well, I guess it's best to let Tiny show you by himself," the fox replied and nodded towards the direction of the small office shack. "Speaking of the devil."

The doe turned her head in the direction and saw the amusing picture of a huge elephant on a rather small scooter driving towards them.

"Well, let me show you my little collection," Tiny said while he was opening the smaller door. "And you are lucky, Madam. A few days ago, I just picked up a whole rabbit-sized bedroom at the mansion of Sean Coneyry. You know, Jack Savage from that old spy movie."

The elephant swung open the door and turned on the light.

"Welcome to Tiny's little treasures."

Judy just stared in awe towards all the high racks that held all kind and sizes of furniture.

"So, what exactly do you need?" The elephant asked.

"That would be a bedroom for my friend here and a bedroom for me," Nick began to sum up what they would need. "Then we also need a kitchenette, something for the living room and also something for a bathroom, all medium-sized."

"Ok, let's see what I have for you two," Tiny said when he lead the two roommates into the building.

Soon, they bought some of the bunny-sized bedroom interiors Tiny told them about for Judy, and two old elephant-sized commodes for Nick which would make a fantastic bed and closet for the modest fox in his opinion. There was also a hardly used kitchenette and some furniture for the living room and the bathroom. And there was also a flat TV, which was too small for the former owner as the elephant told them, that Nick took a shine to. All in all, they spent about 150 dollars, which was just a fraction of the price Judy expected to pay for her rooms furniture on its own.

"A little special price for my good friend Nick here," Tiny explained to Judy when she was wondering why it was so cheap. "All the tips about potential customers he gave me over the years served me just well. You can load the smaller pieces in the van. I'll get my truck for bigger ones. I have to visit another client later today anyways, so I can at least drop it in front of your place."

After a half hour, they headed back to Annes apartment building Downtown. Judy still couldn't believe it at all. A few hours ago, she came to Zootopia with nothing but her suitcase, and now she didn't just have a fantastic apartment but also a nice amount of high-grade furniture. When they arrived at their new home, Nick suggested it would be best to carry the smaller stuff to the basement at first. They could figure out how to deal with the larger parts later.

"Hmm. And I thought you planned everything out by now," Judy teased the fox while they were carrying the first load downstairs. She didn't even notice that Nick was checking his phone right now. "Don't you know any movers that owe you something too?"

"Well, I won't overwhelm you with all of my awesomeness at once," he smugly responded after he pocketed his phone again. "But yes, I do know some. Unfortunately, they had no time to help me today. And since they are rhinos they wouldn't be that much help. At least a bear could make it down the apartment without getting stuck."

"Hey! A bit faster down there, please!" Finnick bellowed in his deep voice from behind them. He was carrying Judy's bedside table which was at least double his size. "I don't have the whole day!"

It was always astounding to see the huge amount of strength that was held inside of the small fennec fox. He even managed to carry that giant jumbo pop when they first met, and that thing must have weight a lot since it was basically a huge block of ice. And Judy was sure that the weight of that giant fiberglass donut from Little Rodentia was not even close to it.

They just made it back to outside to see that Tiny already unloaded all of their belongings. They said goodbye to each other before the elephant drove away. Just when Judy, Nick, and Finnick wanted to gather the next pieces of the smaller furniture, a big black SUV with tinted windows appeared in front of them. Two familiar polar bears stepped out of it.

"Miss Hopps. Mr. Big thought you would need a helping paw for moving in," one of the bears told them. He reached into his jacket and withdrew an envelope which he offered to Judy. "Fru Fru also asked us to give you this invitation for her daughter's baptism next month, Godmother. The delivery will be in the next days. You will receive a note then too."

Judy took the envelope and put on a fake smile. She wasn't sure if she should accept the help of some thugs of a known crime boss. She was a cop after all.

"Hey, Judy! Don't worry too much about it," Nick interrupted her thoughts. "Don't see them as the henchmammals of some mob boss from Tundratown. Just see them as the employees of your goddaughter's grandfather. Raymond, Kevin. It's about time that you two showed up. You could start with my two babies here," he told them while he patted the two elephant-sized commodes he was standing between right now.

Both polar bears glared daggers towards Nick, and Kevin straightened himself in front of the fox and glared down into a horrified vulpine face.

"Listen carefully, Mr. Skunk-Butt-Rug," he growled menacingly. "Just because you are a friend of the godmother doesn't meand that Mr. Big forgot about your little disrespect. And his orders were clear. We are here to help the bunny, not the fox. Unless Miss Hopps asks us, of course."

The polar bear and the fox turned their heads towards Judy to wait for her desition.

"Well, let me think about it…" the bunny teased while she put a finger to her lips.

"Oh, Come on, Carrots!" Nick begged. "Just look at those two muscle mammals. The two commodes of mine won't be anything for them. And didn't I just manage to get you a place to live and all the fantastic interior for almost nothing?"

"That might be right, Slick, "Judy continued her teasing. "But I just remembered how hard it was to get all that cement out of my foot paws after our second meeting. You remember? I think you told me that I would never become a real cop."

"Really, Fluff?" Nick spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "You just come with that old story? Ok, what do you want? Should I beg? Should I kneel?"

"Hmm, I guess that would help," the bunny responded." And how about an apology. Just repeat this. Oh please, Judy Hopps. Can you forgive a dumb fox who just couldn't see how amazing you are?"

"Oh please, Judy Hopps. Can you…" The fox began.

"Wasn't there something about kneeling?" Judy interrupted him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Try it again, Slick."

Nick heard a roar of laughter from beside him. When he moved his gaze to the source, he saw that the two polar bears had a ripping good time right now. Kevin had to support himself with his paws on his knees, and Raymond held his smartphone in front of him to catch that moment.

 _Isn't that just great?_ Nick thought while he went down on his knees. _I'm just going to make a fool out of myself, and the whole Big family is going to have a blast._

"Oh please, Judy Hopps. Can you forgive a dumb fox who just couldn't see how amazing you are?" the fox mumbled.

"What was that?" Judy asked and put a paw on her ear. "A bit louder, please."

"How could you not hear that with with those ears?" Nick shouted angrily.

"What? Just because I'm a rabbit I have to understand every unintelligible murmur?" the doe said when she put on an exaggerated hurt expression and put a paw on her chest.

"Fine!" the fox sighed and cleared his throat and spoke loud and dramatically "Oh please, Judy Hopps. Can you forgive a dumb fox who just couldn't see how amazing you are?"

"Well, wasn't that so hard, Nick?" Judy asked, grinning and giving the two amused polar bears a thumbs up which was accepted by a nod from both.

"Yes. Yes, it was. One hundred percent," Nick whispered silently to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" the gray bunny shouted.

"Of course you heard THAT," the fox responded when he got up and began to gather some more of the smaller pieces.

Together with the Raymond and Kevin the carried all the furniture to the apartment in no time. They even managed to set up the kitchenette and the flat TV. Judy begged the two polar bears to thank Mr. Big and Fru Fru for the help and to tell them that she couldn't wait to see the little Judy. Raymond and Kevin nodded affirmatively and drove away. After Nick and Judy saw them disappear around a corner, the fox sighed heavy.

"You just had to do that, didn't you, Carrots?" Nick finally said and turned his head towards the bunny next to him just to look into her shining purple eyes and an expression full of joy. How could he even be mad at her? "I'm sure that every mobster of Tundratown will laugh at me whenever I show myself there, for the rest of my life."

"Well, look on the bright side, Nick," Judy responded cheerfully. "I guess it is hard to ice somebody when you struggle with catching your breath from laughing."

"Sly bunny," Nick replied amused which the bunny just answered with a big smile. "Come on now. It's getting late, and I'm sure that Anne has some paperwork for us to sign."

"Yo, Nick!" Finnick shouted in his deep voice when the two mammals made their ways toward the entrance of the apartment building. "Am I still needed here? I already wasted my half day and also have a date later."

"I think we can manage the rest on our own," Nick answered and put two fingers to his forehead for a sloppy salute. "Thanks, pal. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do," the small fennec fox grumbled when he climbed into his van. He put on his aviators and nodded towards them and drove away.

Nick and Judy went to Mrs. Lace's apartment to sign the lease agreement, and Anne insisted that her two latest tenants have to stay for dinner which both of them accepted thankfully. After an enjoyable evening, they thanked their host for the meal and made their way towards the staircase.

"Well, Carrots," Nick said when they arrived at the entrance next to the stairway. "Enjoy your first night in the new apartment."

"Wait? You are not going to sleep here too?" Judy asked confused.

"Na, there are still so many things to handle before I have to go to the Academy next Monday." the fox responded. "Don't worry about me. Just give me a call or ask Anne if there is a problem. Good Night, Fluff".

"Good Night, Nick," Judy wrapped her paws around her friend's waist and hugged him. "And thank you for everything."

"Still so emotional," the fox joked and patted her head softly. "I hope it won't rub off on me."

Judy released him and hit her fist on the side of his arm.

"Silly fox!" she countered and started to bounce down the stairs.

"Ouch!" Nick gasped painfully. "That's the spirit, Carrots."

When Judy was halfway down a familiar ringtone was heard from the bunny's pocket. She pulled out her phone and checked the display. She turned her head towards Nick to show him an annoyed expression.

"Well, here they come," she joked and waved a last time towards her friend before she moved the phone to her ears and continued her way downwards to the apartment.

"Hey! It's my parents. I was just going to call you." – "No, I'm fine. I got the apartment, my friend told me about." – "His name is Nick, dad. But yes, he is that fox. He just helped me to get some furniture." – "I know that there was already furniture in my old place. Don't worry about the price. It wasn't that expensive." – "Of course, it is not stolen. Dad, please." – "Yes, I ate already." – "No, It wasn't just one of those microwave meals."

The closing of an apartment door was preventing the fox from hearing more, and so Nick left the building and strolled towards the nearest subway station.

 _I wonder how they will react when they hear that their little girl shares an apartment with a fox_ , he thought, amused and silently chuckling when he remembered about all the stories Judy told him – especially that one about the little CARE package they wanted to give her when she first moved to Zootopia. But there was something he had to do too, so Nick pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened the contacts. After he stared at one certain entry for a while, he finally started a call just to interrupt it at the same moment.

 _You are such a coward, Nick Wilde_ , the fox thought to himself when he leaned his head back and stared into the first seen stars that could be spotted in the approaching night sky.

 _Oh, Nick. You are really the dumbest fox in all of Zootopia if you think that your mother would be disappointed by you. At least, you will be attempting something that a fox has never done before._

 _You will show the whole city what a fox is capable of. You just have to try._

Nick could hear the encouraging words of Anne and Judy in his mind, and so he again started the call and waited until he heard a familiar voice answering it.

"Hi mom, it's me. How are you?"

* * *

Judy didn't see Nick for the next two days. When he finally came back to the apartment, he told her that didn't want his future career being endangered by some unfinished business or unpaid debts, so the fox had visited mammals all around Zootopia to take care of that.

They spent the rest of the time until the beginning of Nicks police training with some more of the fox so called CitiLife 101. When he finally left for the Academy, Judy knew where to go to buy the best groceries or clothes and a lot of insider tips for restaurants in all districts of the mammal metropolis.

The training was long and challenging for the fox who was already in his early thirties. But he had something the younger recruits didn't have, and that was experience. And even when his physique reached its limits he would find a way through the obstacle courses, at least after some failures – or deaths as major Friedkin used to call them. The theoretics of the job were no big deal for the sly fox. As a street hustler, it was a great benefit in having some knowledge about the city laws, even if the reason was to know how much you could bend the rules without breaking them.

Of course, there were those moments when Nick had doubts that he would ever do it. But in those situations, he remembered the encouraging words of Anne and Judy – or even how proud his mom would be. And that threat from Judy was also an incentive for him to move on and give his best, especially when he heard about the story of Judy Hopps kicking a rhinoceros unconscious during her training there. When those feet could knock out a full-grown rhino, he wouldn't deal with kicks in his butt by them.

In the end, Nick made it. He was the first fox that ever joined the ZPD. He didn't know what was more touching. The warm smile of his future partner when she attached his badge on his uniform or the tears of joy in the eyes of his mother who sat next to Anne in the audience. What he knew was that he made it. He changed his life to something better.

* * *

On year had passed since Nick graduated from the police academy and became the partner of Judy, life was good. The crime rate was low, and the worst things that happened were some shopliftings here and there. When Judy woke up this morning, she had no idea about all the horrors that another gray bunny named Jody had to suffer from, and that her brutal death was just the latest of so many before.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04 - Change starts with all of us**

Judy Hopps woke up at 5:30 A.M., and just like every morning, she would start her day with a little workout in a nearby park. Unlike her partner and roommate, Nicholas Wilde, she was a morning mammal. Nick, on the other paw, preferred to exercise in the evening close to sunset due to his nocturnal attitude. For Judy, this was just fine. Even if they became close friends over the last two years, it was still good for their relationship as partners and roommates that they each had some time for themselves. When the gray doe returned from her training, she was greeted by her landlady, Mrs. Lace, who was brushing the short path towards the apartment building.

"Good morning, Anne!" Judy greeted the elderly skunk lady cheerfully.

Ah, Good morning, Judy dear," Anne responded. "Know what? I finally found a new tenant for the apartment on the top floor."

"I'm glad to hear that, Anne," the doe said. "How long was it since Mrs. Pawson moved to the retirement home? Two months?"

"Two and a half," the old skunk answered. "Well, since my usual agent decided to change his profession to civil service, it took a bit longer than usual to find a new one."

"Well, I'm afraid he won't come back that soon since he's doing great at the ZPD," Judy returned with a big grin on her muzzle.

"Ahhhhw. That's too bad," Anne countered with a wink and giggled happily.

"So. How is our new neighbor?" Judy asked.

"Uhh! I don't know that much about him," Mrs. Lace answered. "He is an arctic fox from Europe. Ohh! And I think he is an artist since he said the light from the windows in the roof would be perfect for his atelier. All in all, I think he is a nice mammal."

"That sounds great," the doe said and took a look at her watch. "Ohhh. I'm sorry, Anne. But I have to go."

"Don't worry, dear," Anne replied with a warm smile. "And before I forget about it, the little box your parents send to you every two weeks arrived yesterday. I just placed it next to the staircase."

"What would I just do without you, Anne," Judy thanked Mrs. Lace with a broad smile. Since Anne spent most of her time in her apartment building, she offered all her tenants to take care of any packages that would arrive for them when they were not available.

"Don't mention it, dear. That's what good neighbors are for," the landlady answered with a wink of her eye. "I still have to empty that big jar of blueberry jam you gave me a few weeks ago. Say? Does your mother think that you are starving here?"

"Well, I just told her about those microwave meals I used to eat when I first moved to the city," the doe explained which earned her a hearty laugh from the old skunk.

Judy might have been a great cop, but her cooking skills left much to be desired, and her mother knew that. And so she insisted that she would send her some goods from the family's farm to make sure that her little girl would eat something nutritious. It always contained some of Bonnie's homemade preserved vegetables and jam and a few bottles of Judy's favorite carrot juice which were made by some of her uncles who ran a little fruit juice production plant in Bunnyburrow. Sometimes, there was also one of Gideon Grey's fantastic pies or fresh products that were in season at that time. Especially the blueberries. Judy once got some, and they were gone in a snap.

Judy said goodbye to Anne and headed towards the staircase where she found the crate.

' _Mom, I told you not to send me too much,'_ the doe thought with a shake of her head when she lifted the brown box and realized that it was one of the heavier ones again.

Judy put it down on the counter of the kitchenette and opened it. Between all the usual jars and bottles she also found a smaller wooden box which had the words ' _Bunnyburrow's Best_ ' written on it in fancy letters. There was a little sticky note.

' _Hey Bun Bun_

 _I sent you the little something you asked me about when we phoned._

 _\- Mom'_

Judy rolled her eyes when she read the message.

 _Oh, Mom_ , the doe though. _I told you that I would need it in two months as a little birthday surprise for my roommate. Now I must make sure he won't find it before then._

Judy took the little box from the crate and went into her room. Fortunately, she and Nick had agreed that neither would enter the other's bedroom without permission, and she was sure that the fox wouldn't break that rule – she hadn't had caught him yet at least. So, an ideal hiding spot would be under her bed in her opinion. But at first, Judy wanted to check out the content, so she opened the little fasteners and swung open the cover. In the inside of the case, there were three big bottles. The labels showed the same fancy letters as the box itself.

' _Bunnyburrow's_ Best Blueberry Wine'

A few days before, Judy talked with her mother via MuzzleTime. It was then when the matriarch of the Hopps family mentioned that, due to the fantastic weather, the last blueberry harvest brought some of the best blueberry wines in ages. Bonnie's brothers, who run the fruit juice production plant, told her that they almost sold the whole vintage in just a few weeks. At that moment, Judy remembered that she still hadn't gotten a gift for Nick's birthday two months later. So, she asked her mother to get her some of the wine her uncles made, often in boxes for other mammals to buy as gifts. Of course, Judy had no idea that her mother would send a huge group of her kits to get the wine at the very moment the call was closed. Bonnie, who never liked to procrastinate, thought it would be the best to send it with the package for her little girl that was already prepared for the next morning.

Nonetheless, at the sight of the open box, Judy knew that she had the perfect gift for her partner. The gray doe almost squeaked with joy when she closed the box again and pushed it under her bed.

' _Nick will love it.'_

With a spring in her step, Judy bounced towards the bathroom to take a short shower after her previous workout. Twenty minutes later, she sat at the small dining table in the living room, enjoying some toast with the fresh blueberry jam she found in the crate from her mother. The air was filled with the delicious scent of fresh coffee, though Judy never needed it. Sometimes her colleagues joked that they would all soon be unemployed if Judy Hopps would ever start to consume caffeine. Nevertheless, she liked the smell.

Her partner and roommate Nick, on the other paw, couldn't imagine a world without his beloved 'Elixir of Life'. As a nocturnal mammal, he was never used to waking up that early in the morning. And as Judy soon realized, there was no better way to bait him out of his bed sheets than expose him to the alluring scent of freshly brewed coffee, even better than the loudest alarm clock. This was just one of the fox's little whims, and some of them could be really annoying. But all in all, she enjoyed her life with her roommate, especially the fact that there was someone you could talk to after work. Back in the Burrows, there was always somebody around. And not even her enormous hoard of stuffed bunnies or the conversations of her loud neighbors could convince her about the lack of company at her old apartment. No, living together with her fox friend was just great. All she had to do was to get rid of most of his bad habits.

Judy was just browsing in the mail of the previous day when she heard the sound of an opened door followed by a loud yawning.

"Morning, Carrots," Nick greeted his partner tiredly.

"Morning, Nick," the doe replied without lifting her gaze from the letters in her paws. "Coffee will be ready in a bit. You better hurry before it gets cold."

"Got it." the fox confirmed weakly followed by another yawning and the sound of scratching.

Just when Judy reached for her glass of carrot juice, she lifted her gaze towards the sound. What the doe saw let her snort loudly. Her partner, dressed in nothing but his boxers, was strolling towards the bathroom right now while his claws were scratching the shaggy fur of his cream-colored chest. The way his eyes were slitted and his long tongue was hanging out from his open muzzle with a pleasured grinning on it just finished the awkward picture. So much for getting rid of bad habits.

"Gosh, Nick!" Judy shouted amused. "Can't you behave yourself when a lady is around?"

The todd stopped and rubbed his eyes. He blinked in confusion and started to scan the room.

"Sorry, Carrots," Nick finally responded with grinning on his muzzle. "I can't see any lady around. Just you."

"Ah shut up and get ready, dumb fox," the gray doe commanded, amused.

"Na, don't tell me you don't like what you see, Fluff!" The fox smugly said when he started to stroll towards the bathroom again while his fluffy tail playfully wagged behind him.

Judy tried to cover the view with her paws playfully while she turned away her face and started to laugh loudly at the fox's antics.

"Get a move on, Jerk!"

Judy lowered her paws and peered towards him until he stepped through the door. She had to admit that he was in a great shape since he came back from the academy. He looked handsome – for a fox, of course.

 _Gosh, stop it, Judy_ , she thought to herself when she felt a blush that crawled up towards the black tips of her ears. _He's your partner – and your best friend. Don't jeopardize that with some bunny-like behavior._

She took a deep breath and got herself a mouthful of her carrot juice before she tried to focus herself on the mail again.

 _Dumb, handsome fox._

When Nick closed the bathroom door behind him, he smiled happily. Coffee used to be his favorite way to start his day as far as he could remember, but almost one year ago he found something that was way better. And that was the bright laughing of his roommate. This beautiful sound warmed his heart almost every day. He couldn't imagine his life without this laughing – or that beautiful pair of purple eyes that always beamed towards him with joy and encouragement – or the soft gray fur he could feel when she embraced him in one of her hugs. Judy was his friend, but she was also more. There were also Finnick or Anne who were friends of him for almost his whole life, but Judy was something special. He could talk to her about everything, even things he could never imagine to tell anybody. Was it still just friendship or was it more?

 _Ok, enough of that, Wilde,_ Nick thought when he took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. _She's a bunny, and you are a fox. It might be ok to share an apartment - It might be ok that she is your best friend – but it's obvious that there can't be more than that._

After a quick and icy shower to banish all that strange thoughts from his mind, Nick got dressed and joined his roommate at the breakfast table where he just found a steaming mug of fresh coffee and two slices of toast with a thick layer of blueberry jam waiting for him already. He happily smiled towards the gray doe who was sunk into a letter while she munched on her own breakfast.

"You're, the best, Fluff," the fox cheered when he lifted his hot beverage towards his muzzle.

"Don't mention it," the Judy responded still focused on reading the letter in her paws. "You were the one that cooked that amazing veggie lasagna last evening. I'm just glad that I can handle the coffee machine and the toaster."

Unlike Judy, Nick was talented in the culinary sector, even if he never knew about it before. One evening when both of them just couldn't decide on a takeaway restaurant, Judy joked that all that nocturnal energy of the vulpine could be used to prepare something for dinner. Nick accepted the challenge and after a view into the fridge and a short search on Zoogle he managed to create a little dish from it, and the result was just fantastic. Actually, Judy loved it so much that she suggested, or rather demanded, that the fox do it again as soon as possible. In the beginning, he just tried some simple dishes, but soon he tested himself in more and more challenging meals and finally explained that he would be in charge of the kitchen from now on. And he was so adorable when he watched a cooking show on TV with a notepad in his paws and his tail wagging in excitement when he looked forward to trying out the new recipe on his own.

"How about this?" Nick began and took a careful sip of his coffee while Judy raised her gaze towards him. "If this whole cop thingy doesn't work out, we will open a little diner. I will handle the kitchen, and you will be in charge of the coffee machine and toaster."

"Ohh, shut up and eat your breakfast," the doe responded amused.

"Alright, mom," Nick joked and stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth.

Judy just shook her head and continued reading the letter.

"Amipfing impferefting?" Nick asked with his mouth full of toast which let the doe lifted her glance again. She raised one of her eyebrows and threw an educational stare towards him.

"Forry, Carropf!" the fox excused himself and took a large gulp from his mug to flush down the contents of his muzzle. "Anything interesting?"

"Na, just a letter from my brother, Johnny," she replied and focused on reading again.

"Johnny? Johnny?" Nick thought out loudly. "Oh, I know. He is that guy who almost choked on the 20 carrots he stuffed into his mouth at the same time, isn't he?"

"No, that was Andy," Judy responded and snorted loudly. "Why do you always relate that story to any of my brothers."

"Honestly?" Nick began. "You just have too many brothers, Carrots. And I like that story."

"I knew it would match your sense of humor, Slick," the doe said smugly. "Anyways, John is the one who always wanted to work with trains and who never stopped to tell me anything he knew – like how to drive a subway car for example. He just finished his training to become a conductor."

"Oh, that one," Nick responded and took another sip of coffee. "Remind me to have a conversation with him about putting a bee into his sister's bonnet – speaking of conducting."

"Nick! Just get over it. Everything worked out just fine."

"You were almost thrown from a driving subway car by an angry ram…"

"Almost!"

"…before we nearly caused a collision with a freight train…"

"Nearly!"

"…and virtually died in an explosion."

"Virtually, Nick!"

"I just want to make a point there, Carrots. It was dumb, blindfold and risky – and if we ever get into such a situation again let's just call some backup."

It was something that Nick realized while he helped her solving the Nighthowler case and also during their partnership at the ZPD. While he preferred to check out a situation and move carefully, Judy was more willing to take a risk to achieve her goals. And Nick knew that it was pure luck that both of them were still breathing. One time they were almost iced by the mob boss Mr. Big after Judy insulted him in front of his bodyguards, another time they nearly fell to their deaths in the Rainforest District but were luckily tangled in some vines. And then there was that waterfall next to the Cliffside Asylum. And all that happened on just one day. Of course, he knew what Judy was capable of. In the Academy, Major Friedkin showed the cadets a video how Judy knocked out a rhino in no time. And during their year on the force, plenty of situations demonstrated that she could deal with almost everything. But in the end, she was just a small bunny, and Nick knew that it would only need one lucky blow by a vast thug to knock her out in an instant – or worse.

"All right, Slick!" Judy responded with a big grin on her muzzle. "If we ever find an old subway car which is used to grow Nighthowlers by a ram named Doug we will call some backup."

"Silly Bunny!" Nick countered huffily, but when the gray doe regretted to stop her joyful grinning towards him, the fox eventually burst out laughing, which was soon joined by Judy's laughing – her wonderful bright laughing.

* * *

They finished their breakfast and put the used dishes in the sink. This would be a job for the fox who is in charge of the kitchen. The fox and the bunny left the apartment building and got into the ZPD cruiser that was parked in front of it. Even if their home was in the quiet surroundings of the city, Mrs. Lace often told them that some of the other tenants liked that improved sense of security that was caused by the police car. It was usually Judy who drove to work while Nick just sat there and observed his surroundings.

"Look, Carrots. They just set up a new one," the fox said and pointed a finger towards a huge billboard. It showed Judy and Nick in their police uniforms. Below them, the words 'Change starts with all of us' were written in large letters.

"I hate those posters," Judy grumbled in annoyance. "All the mammals at the ZPD put their effort into making this world a better place every day, but you won't see a poster of them."

"Don't worry that much about it, Fluff," Nick spoke calmly. "They just needed somebody to show all those predators and prey out there that they can get along singing Kumbaya together. And who would be better than a bunny and a fox for that? Just see it as another way to keep the streets peaceful."

Judy still didn't like the idea being some kind of figurehead for the city, especially since Dawn Bellwether tried to use her that way for the ewe's own sinister plans. But there was also some truth in the fox's words too.

"I guess you are right, Nick," the gray doe finally responded and let out a deep sigh.

"Of course, I'm right," the todd countered and lowered his aviators to smugly winked towards his partner. "Did you forget how awesome I am?"

"Silly fox," Judy replied, amused and tried to silence the snort that escaped her muzzle with her paw but finally burst out into a fit of that beautiful laughing the fox loved so much. He joined her for a few seconds before they calmed down again and Judy almost forgot why she was so upset before – until she noticed another poster they just passed. This time she just snickered silently and shook her head.

"Thank you, Nick," the gray doe whispered to her partner.

"You know you love me."

* * *

Judy and Nick entered the precinct one building at a side entrance near the motor pool and made their way towards roll call. When they entered the huge foyer, they heard a very excited squeal from the reception desk in the center of the place. Benjamin Clawhauser, the bulky cheetah who sat behind it and leaned over the desk, had his arms supporting his grinning muzzle while an earphone stuck in one of his ears. The wire leads to a smartphone in the paw of Diane Silverhowl. The white wolf who was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of khaki BDUs and a black wool hat with the ZPD logo on it had the other phone plugged into her ear. The canine also had a toothy grin on her muzzle, and the tails of both mammals waged in excitement – which showed anything but the professional behavior that was expected from a member of the ZPD. Ben was the first officer who noticed Judy and Nick. He pulled the bud out his ear and waved enthusiastically towards the gray bunny.

"Judy! Judy, you have to check this out!" the bubbly feline squealed. "Diana and I just listened to the new song of Gazelle. It is so fantastic!"

Also, the white wolf removed her earplug and stopped the song on her phone.

"Judy! Nicky!" the she-wolf greeted them excited. "How are my favorite bunny and fox officers today."

"Diana, it's been a while," Judy responded happily. "Where have you been? And what you two are talking about?"

"Oh, I spent the last few weeks at the Academy," the white canine began to explain. "There isn't that much to do with the tactical unit since the crime rate is this low at the moment. Also, my old partner retired a few weeks ago, and so chief Bogo and major Friedkin thought that it would be a good idea to send me to teach the cubs there how to hold a rifle the right way. It's at least better than just hanging around in the armory or at the shooting range the whole day. One of the graduates just became my new partner. She says that it was you two who inspired her to try and join the force. I can't wait to introduce her to you."

"Well, Carrots. Change starts with all of us, " Nick whispered smugly into Judy's ears but regretted it in an instant when he saw the deadly glare she threw upon him.

"Alright, Diana," Benjamin cut in before Judy could say something. "I'm sure there is enough time for such secondary stories later, but now let's handle the important things first."

With this words, the feline snatched the two earphones from Diana's paw and put them into the ears of Judy and Nick. Before the smaller officers could say anything, the white wolf started the song.

"You will love it," the canine told them excited when the song started. Diana and Ben both glared at them in excitement and chuckled childishly. If there was anyone in the ZPD who was almost a big Gazelle fan as Benjamin Clawhauser, it was Diana Silverhowl – or Chief Bogo, but nobody would say that to him directly.

Other than her usual pop songs like the famous Try Everything, this new work of the famous singer was rather smooth. It was a beautiful song about a predator and a prey that talk about how they could live together in peace and harmony and Judy especially loved the message of it.

When the song was over, Diane pulled out the earplugs.

"What do you think?" Benjamin squealed.

"Isn't the new song just fantastic?" Diana cut in before Judy or Nick could answer. The wolf and the cheetah focused on the gray doe and the excited wagging of their tails was just intense. But before Judy or Nick could say anything, a deep voice bellowed from above them.

"Hopps! Wilde! Silverhowl!"

The four mammal crunched in shock and carefully lifted their gaze towards the source to see a furious chief Bogo bowing above the rail and Judy's glare towards Nick a few minutes earlier was nothing compared to their superior.

"Stop distracting officer Clawhauser from his job! And stop acting like kits! This is a police station, not some nursery."

After this warning, the huge cape buffalo made his way towards the staircase. For a few seconds, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the lobby, but it was soon broken when muffled laughing was heard. A European badger and a timber wolf - both in the same outfit as Diana - stood there and tried to hide their laughing with her paws which earned them an angry glare from the white wolf.

"And what is so funny about that, Drake?" Diana growled towards her S.W.A.T. colleagues.

"Nothing!" was the only word that Oscar Drake the badger could answer before he and his partner Shaun Nighton the wolf couldn't hold it back anymore and filled the place was with their laughter.

"Well, I guess I have to go," Diana said when she pocketed her phone. "I know two guys who need a kick in their fluffy butts."

"Maybe we should already call a caretaker, Carrots," Nick whispered into Judy's ear with a smug expression.

"Oh, shush you," the bunny laughed.

The wolf said goodbye and stormed towards the two laughing mammals. She wrapped an arm around their necks and pulled them into a tight headlock before she turned her head towards the reception desk and winked towards Judy, Nick, and Ben.

"Ok, friends," Diana chirped. "Let's have a little talk."

"Help! Police brutality!" Shaun laughed while Oscar just had a bright grin on his muzzle when Diana pulled them towards the armory.

"Isn't she just amazing?" Benjamin whispered silently to himself which earned a soft chuckle from the bunny and the fox.

"Maybe, you should finally tell her that too, Ben," Nick advised which was returned with a shocked expression on the cheetah's face while his paws were covering his mouth. "And yes! You said that loud."

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy hissed when she checked the time. "Nick! We have to hurry. Roll call is in a minute. I ain't gonna have parking duty for a month for being late."

"Especially after that little incident with Chief Buffalo-Butt," the red fox joked before he was pulled away from his partner. "See you, Spots."

* * *

The fox and bunny duo made it to their usual place just in time before the daunting cape buffalo entered the room. As usual, the officers started to bang their paws and hoofs on the table to welcome their superior.

"All right! All right!" the chief of police shouted when he arrived at his usual place behind the podium in front of his officers. And as every day, some of them just didn't want to stop. "Enough!"

The officers finally stopped their ritual sat down. Chief Bogo put on his glasses and focused on the clipboard in his hooves.

"Ok. It seems we have some new recruits, today," he began.

"And as always, it's a great pleasure for you to welcome them to our happy family here at the ZPD, isn't it so chief?" Nick smugly cut in.

Bogo glared towards the red fox for a few seconds, which wasn't anything odd. Since Nick began his new career as a police officer, he always tried to tease his superior. And as always, Bogo would counter with one of his grumpy responses. But today, the cape buffalo wouldn't make it that easy for that fox, so he changed his expression with a friendly smile.

"You say it, officer Wilde," Bogo responded grinning.

Nick's ears and jaw dropped in an instant, and he swallowed hard. Also, his partner just shrugged when he glared towards her with an expression of pure shock. Even the officers around them started to whisper in confusion. Bogo was sure up to something.

"Ok! Enough of that!" Bogo shouted to get the attention of his officers again while his grinning was replaced by his usual grumpy expression. "Since we are still blessed with no major crimes lately we will do regular patrolling just like yesterday. Dismissed!"

Nick and Judy sighed in relief. They were sure that the former behavior of the chief would signal that he had some rather nasty task for them. But just when the small officers got up from their places and passed the podium on their way towards the door, Bogo rose one of his hooves, and the previous smile appeared on his muzzle again. "Oh, just one more thing. Officers Hopps, Wilde, Snow, Sari! Please, stay a few minutes longer."

 _Well, here we go. What will it be? Parking duty? Or one more of those stupid PR visits for city hall?'_ Judy thought sadly. _Wait! Snow? Sari? I never heard those names before._

When the other mammals left the room around them, Judy and Nick spotted two new ZPD members that were standing in the passage between the tables. One of them was an arctic hare. He was way bigger than Judy, and like her, he had black tips on his ears while the rest of his fur was white as snow. His blue eyes glared annoyed towards the corsac vixen who stood a few steps away from him. Nick, who used to read mammals his whole life, noticed in an instant that the buck wasn't happy to be around the female vulpine, but he hoped that there might just have been some friction during their time at the academy. The corsac vixen on the other paw had a fluffy pelt in a mix of white and gold. Her size was very small for a vulpine and she was even towered by the arctic hare by a bit. She seemed a bit shy in the way she tried to avoid the eye contact with Judy and especially Nick.

"Hopps. Wilde." Bogo began. "These are our newest recruits, officers Aksel Snow and Aliya Sari. I wish that you team up with them for the next weeks."

"Wait! What?" Nick and Judy began just to be interrupted by the cape buffalo again.

"Well, as long as the city stays that quiet, I thought it would be the best idea to let our new members gather some practical experience by teaming up with some more experienced officers. And who but you two could be a better choice for that task? Besides that, the ZPD owns only one cruiser that can be driven by officers of your sizes."

Bogo took the glasses from his muzzle and handed his clipboard over to Judy. The gray doe took it and saw the two attached dossiers about the new officers. When she saw Bogo walking towards the door, she couldn't forbear a big smile on her face.

 _Give some practical experience to recruits? That isn't so bad at all,_ Judy thought _. He could also just let us do…_

As if the cape buffalo could read her mind he suddenly stopped and turned around again.

"Of course, I could also let you all do parking duty instead – if you insist."

He glared towards Nick and Judy. Neither of them knew if and how they should respond, so they just shook their heads lightly.

"Good. I thought so too. Just try to keep the rookies away from the more severe cases. Should be an easy task as long as the city keeps that quiet. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the fox and the rabbit answered with a salute.

"Splendid!" the cape buffalo replied with a pleased smile and left the room.

Judy and Nick eased their stance and turned towards the two rookie cops who made their way the red fox and the doe next to the door. Snow, the arctic hare, moved at normal speed while his gaze seemed to avoid the foxes in the room and was mostly focused on Judy, while Sari, the corsac vixen, moved rather slowly. Her gaze was lowered while one of her paws nervously rubbed on her arm.

"Well, look at that, Carrots," Nick bowed down and whispered into Judy's ear. "How was that slogan again? Change starts with all - OUCH!"

He should have known it better, but this time Nick earned a quite forceful blow in his ribs by Judy's elbow for teasing her. The gray doe just ignored his whimpering and stepped towards the two rookies with a big smile on her muzzle.

"So, welcome to the ZPD. I am officer Judy Hopps," the gray doe introduced herself before she turned and gestured towards Nick who was still rubbing his side. "And this is officer Nick Wilde."

"Wel *cough* Welcome at the ZPD," the todd managed to greet them too.

Judy just shook his head amused and offered the arctic hare her paw.

"Officer Snow if I got that right?" she said with a friendly voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Aksel Snow," the buck answered with a smile when he took her paw and shook it firmly. "It also nice to meet you too, Officer Hopps. I heard a lot about you. You are the reason I joined the academy actually."

"Please, call me Judy," the doe responded.

"Nicholas Wilde," Nick greeted when he also offered his paw to the hare with a friendly smile. "You can call me Nick."

"Officer Wilde," the buck answered when he begrudgingly accepted Nick's paw and shook it half-hearted. Also, his previous smile was replaced by a neutral expression.

At this point, there was no doubt for Nick that this hare would mean trouble. He knew that kind of behavior well enough at that point. The fact that he was a fox was sufficient for this mammal to expect the worst of him or of that poor vixen who stood beside him. But he knew how to deal with his kind.

 _Never let them see that they get to you_ , he told himself and just smiled at the buck.

Judy also noticed Aksel's behavior, and in the beginning, she wanted to say something. But then she remembered her own reaction when she saw Nick walking into that ice cream shop. She saw nothing but a fox who was probably up to something. Ok, in the end, he was up to something after all. Anyways, Nick was one of the finest mammals she ever met. And she knew that she could trust him with her life. And officer Snow would realize that too for sure. So, the doe just ignored the two males for now and focused on the corsac vixen.

 _Uhh, what was her name again,_ Judy nervously thought when she turned over the dossier page of the hare to uncover the vulpines.

"Officer – Sari. Did I pronounce that right?" the doe asked carefully.

The vixen lifted her head responded with a shy nod.

"A… Aliya Sari. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," the young vulpine nervously greeted her and offered her paw.

"It's also Judy to you," Judy answered with a big smile on her face when she shook the paw of the golden vixen. "Aliya? What a lovely name. I never heard it before. May I ask you where it comes from?"

"M…My parents are from Central Asia, ma'am," Aliya stammered. "They came to Zootopia about 20 years ago. It's a name from their old country."

"There is no reason to be nervous, Aliya," Judy tried to calm the rookie cop down. "And it's Judy as long we are not in public."

"S…. Sorry, ma'am," the corsac vixen replied. "I… I mean, Judy."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure that she won't eat you," Nick joked.

"Ohhh… I d…did not think that she would eat… Oh…" Aliya stammered again, but when she realized the joke, she dared to chuckle about it carefully.

"Oh, she can laugh," Nick spoke cheerfully when he offered the young vixen his paw. "Nicholas Wilde. And it's Nick. Don't you dare to call me 'sir'. And no worries, we are a big happy family here at the ZPD."

"I'm sorry, si… Nick," Aliya answered when she accepted Nicks paw. "I… It's just such a big honor to meet you two. And now I'm also teamed up with the heroes of Zootopia."

 _Look at that little striver_ , Aksel Snow thought when he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"OK!" Judy clapped her paws together. "Let's go and make the world a better place. I'm sure there is enough time for some more small talk during the patrol."

* * *

With a loud cry, Sophia Hill opened her eyes wide and sat up on her bed. The cougar put one of her paws to her chest and breathed rapidly. It took her a few minutes until the feline became aware of her surroundings and was able to calm down. But while the initial shock vanished slightly, dark memories replaced it. The puma pulled her legs towards her chest and started to sob while tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Sophia!" a female voice called from the door to her bedroom. Sophia lifted her head and saw her friend Layla Nightingale, who was also a cougar like her. The other feline sat down on the bed next to Sophia and started to rub her back gently.

"Another nightmare?" Layla asked which was answered with a weak nod and more sobbing.

"I… I was there again," Sophia cried. "Back at Savana Central, two years ago."

"It's ok, Seety. Calm down. I'm here," Layla said when she pulled her distressed friend into a hug.

"I… It's not ok, Layla," Sophia stammered and shook her head. "I still can see their faces when I sleep. I can hear them scream in panic. I… I can smell the blood."

"It was not your fault, Sophia. It was that insane sheep with her drugs. I know that you would never hurt somebody."

"I killed them!" Sophia shouted and pushed her friend away. "I killed three mammals. And I can only imagine how many it would have been if I wasn't stopped by the grizzly who almost lost an eye while he restrained me."

The cougar took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her friend.

"You have no idea how I feel. How could you? I swore to help mammals when I became a doctor and now look at me. I'm a murder. I'm a monster."

"Maybe I don't know how you feel," Layla started when her friend buried her head in her paws again. "But I know that it wasn't your fault. That sheep picked you because mammals trusted you, no matter if they were predators or prey. You were one of Zootopia's best physicians, and with you going savage she almost reached her goal but thankfully that bunny and fox stopped her conspiracy."

"But it doesn't change what happened…" Sophia started again.

"And do you think that what you are doing will change it?" Layla cut off her friend. "You work overtime almost every day, and on your free days, you help at that free clinic or as a paramedic. And there is also that project at your hospital too." Layla shook her head before she continued. "I know you think you have to do all that as some form of redemption, but I say that it is too much for you."

Sophia lifted her head again and saw the worried expression of her friend.

"I'm sorry, Layla," the cougar spoke. "I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for coming to help me with all that."

"Hey, that's what friends are there for," Layla answered with a smile, but then she started to sniff. "And now you should take a shower. I don't want to have the whole apartment smelling like a hospital again. You really should wash up that disinfectant when you come home."

"I guess you are right," Sophia responded with a light chuckle.

"Of course I am," Layla laughed. "No hurry or you will be late. Not that you haven't earned it to sleep in a bit."

After a refreshing shower, Sophia left the bathroom in her usual work dress – some green scrubs and a white doctors coat. Layla sat at the kitchen table and read a magazine about electronics. And she had to admit that the glasses she wore looked fancy at her. It wasn't very common that a cougar needed glasses. At least she didn't know any.

"Have you seen my ID-card, Layla?" Sophia asked. "I can't lose it. You know that somebody could use it to enter the storage at the hospital where we keep the Nighthowler samples for research."

"Don't panic," Layla answered without stop reading and pointed behind her. "I found it on the floor and placed it in the key bowl next to the door."

Sophia sighed in relief. She grabbed the small plastic card and pinned it to her coat.

"Ok, I'm out, Layla," the cougar said. "Don't expect me home early. I promised that I would help out in Happy Town this evening."

"Wait!" Layla called and turned around. "I almost forgot that I prepared you some lunch. Well, it was more a leftover from the cooking class last evening. It's in the fridge."

"Ahh, I see," Sophia laughed and walked towards the fridge. "I have to act as your test mammal again."

She opened the door and found a large food storage box. A note was pinned to it.

' _Enjoy your meal – Layla and Jody'_

"Jody?" Sophia asked.

"Yea, she was my partner last evening," Layla responded. "She brought some of the ingredients. It's a meatloaf. I hope you like it."

"I will, thank you," Sophia said when she stored the box in her bag. "And also say 'thank you' to your friend."

"Oh, I will, don't worry," Layla responded with a bright grin. Sophia didn't know why, but sometimes her friend looked kind of sinister when she showed her teeth like that, but she would never say that. The cougar was way too happy to have somebody around her, after the events two years ago.

"Ok, I'm out now, for real," Sophia waved her friend goodbye and left the apartment.

 _Jody_ , she thought. It was a familiar name. She just had a bunny doe with that name as her patient in the free clinic in Happy Town a few days ago.

* * *

 **Thanks to all that faved my little story here. It's the first time I wrote anything and I'm glad that you like it.**

 **A special thank you for the guys who took the time and helped me with editing and beta reading:  
-DancingLunarWolves  
-OptimusPower92  
-Zl0tty**

 **Zootopia and it's characters belongs to Disney...**

 **My OCs in this story:**  
 **-Anne Lace**  
 **-Diana Silverhowl**  
 **-Aliya Sari**  
 **-Aksel Snow**  
 **-Sophia Hill**  
 **-Layla Nightingale**

 **Oskar Drake © OptimusPower92**  
 **Shaun Nighton © nightslayer716**  
 **be prepared to meet some other guys from the Zootopia Underground in this story**

 **References:**  
 **The Gazelle-Song Diana and Benjamin are listening to is a little rewriting work and can be found on my DA page. Name: "Take my paw"**  
 **The story about Judys brother Johnny was written for me by servant1999 and can be found on my DA page. Name: "Trains"**


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05 - Training Day**

It must have been the tenth time that Timothy Grazer checked his watch, although there was a perfectly working clock at Ivy Avenue station. For a ram like Timothy, it was the worst place to spend his time.

He hated the moist climate of the Rainforest District, and in his mind, he already calculated how much time it might take to get all the wetness out of his wool. But of course, he understood why his client had picked this station.

Savannah Central just next to the ZPD was out of the question, and Sahara Square was too busy. Even at this time of the day, the Palm Hotel station was crowded with mammals who wanted to try their luck at Zootopia's famous casino – or were already on their way home after they lost everything.

This would only leave Tundratown and the Rainforest District, but Tundratown was Mr. Big's territory. And if you were already planning to piss off that arctic shrew – just like Timothy's client was going to do - you better keep a huge distance to the mob boss as much as you can. Under normal circumstances, he would never accept such a job, but times changed recently for the ram thanks to a certain ewe and her henchmammals.

 _Oh, Ramses. Why did you accept such a stupid job,_ Timothy thought and checked his watch for another time. _And why did you have to buy most of your equipment at my shop?_

Not even a week after Dawn Bellwether was arrested, the cops stood in front of his door with a search warrant. Well, this wasn't a problem at all since he sold that kind of tech to small laboratories or medical offices in the whole city. And Doug Ramses was a customer like all the others too.

He even had written permission to own the restricted stuff – signed from city hall. So, everything was absolutely legal for Timothy. He could play the dumb little sheep that had no idea about anything.

To his relief, the officers believed him and left his place without further investigation. Behind the façade of the friendly and a little naïve business mammal, Timothy had another profession– and that was fire.

There was always some shifty mammal in the city who had a highly insured building or just wanted to get rid of a competitor's business. In this case, you contacted 'The Enchanter' to order a little accident, and a few days later your problem would end up in smoke. And since Timothy was very meticulous with his work, there was never a trace that would lead to anything but a tragic accident. Of course, the ram's fee fit his attainment, so he never had any financial trouble.

All of this changed with the Nighthowler case two years ago. Before Bellwether, nobody expected a sheep to be some professional arsonist which granted him, more or less, free access to his targets. He was just a mammal that was coincidentally visiting a place a few hours before it flared up. But after it was discovered that sheep were responsible for the biggest conspiracy in the latest history of Zootopia, Timothy had this feeling as if he was watched.

Mammals who previously just ignored him seemed to take a second look. There were even rumors about a wolf officer that snuck around in a sheep disguise. Jobs became harder when gatekeepers who never cared about his presence started to ask him for an I.D. or permission.

He even had to abort jobs to keep his cover which would always result in some financial compensation for the client. The ram knew that it was about time to leave the city, but his financial status didn't allow him a to pull up stakes right now. So, he just accepted this last job a few days ago. It would be riskier than his usual services, but he would earn enough money to start a new life twice. Trying was worth it for sure.

"Attention!" The speaker announced. "The Zootopia Express from Deerbrook county is arriving now! Please, step back!"

 _Ok, here we go_ , Timothy thought to himself when he saw how the iconic yellow train appeared from out of the mist that covered the district.

The ram kept waiting in his corner until the train left again and just as expected, nobody but a small group of mammals left at this station. Timothy took a deep breath and walked towards a large tiger who seemed to be the leader.

"I guess you are Arthur King?" the ram asked the feline. The tiger and his companions looked over the smaller mammals for a while. Finally, the leader started to laugh loudly and was soon joined by the others.

"I never thought that 'The Enchanter' would be a meek little sheep," Mr. King said in amusement and whipped a tear from his eye. "But on the other paw, you guys seem to be more than everybody expected. Especially after those events that happen two years ago.

"You are right, Enchanter. I'm Arthur King," the tiger introduced himself and offered his paw towards the small mammal in front of him.

"Just call me Tim," the ram replied when he accepted the paw.

"Well, Tim," Arthur began and suddenly dug his claws into the ram's arm which caused him to release a surprised yelp. He swallowed when he saw the now ice-cold eyes of the tiger. "I want to tell you one thing before we begin. I expect nothing but perfection for the mammals that work for me. I give an order, and you will do it without asking questions. And I'm not known for my patience or for giving second chances to those who disappoint me. Have I made myself clear?"

"C… Crystal clear," Timothy cried in pain.

"Good," Arthur replied, releasing the ram's arm and knelt down to be at the same eye level with Tim. "I hope you won't forget that. Especially since it's common that most of you sheep aren't the smartest mammals around."

This statement earned Timothy another laugh from the surrounding mammals.

 _Damn, why did I accept this job?_ Timothy thought in panic when he covered the stain of blood that appeared on his arm. The tiger rose a paw to silence his subordinates.

"Ok, enough of the chit-chat for now," the tiger began again. "If you will do your job fine, we all will be happy - with more money to spend in a lifetime for each of us."

He then stood up again and looked around. "We better get going. I hope you brought an adequate vehicle, as we arranged."

"My truck is parked right next to the station," Tim explained while he was still holding his sore arm. "You guys can hide in the back while I will drive you to my place."

"I have a better plan," Arthur replied. "My mammals will take their place in the stinky back of your truck while I will join you in the front and keep an eye on you."

"Are you sure about it," the ram countered. "What if somebody sees you? And what if somebody recognizes you? Didn't you tell me that you're still a wanted mammal?"

"Tsk! Tsk!" Arthur King waged his finger like he was talking to a misbehaving child. "I am sure I just told you that I would give you an order and you will follow it without any question."

Timothy swallowed the lump in his throat. This tiger was the creepiest mammal he has ever met.

"Well, usually our collaboration would end right now," the feline spoke calmly and extended his razor-sharp claws again that were still covered in the ram's blood. "But I kind of like you. And that was a rather good question. Yes. I am a wanted mammal. Even after those 20 years I spent in the forests around Podunk, I'm sure that the cops are still searching for me. But as long as they aren't carrying some old wanted posters with them, I'm also sure that the usual patrol cops won't recognize me. As long as your driving won't make them curious, of course."

"Ok. You are the boss," the ram replied and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. I see you already learned your basic lesson – Tim the Enchanter," Arthur stated before he licked the blood of the ram from his claws with a wicked smile. Timothy had goosebumps when he saw the gesture.

* * *

As excepted, it was a very uneventful day. Judy let Nick drive the patrol car, so she had time to study the dossiers about the two rookie cops and especially Aliya Sari's records were more impressive than you would expect from the shy vixen.

Like Judy, she was best of her class in the police academy. Her theoretical results were outstanding, and her close combat skills seemed to be excellent, too. And there was also that little note that stuck on the clipboard behind the documents.

'Hey Bogo, I wish I could see Hopps face when she learns how that little vixen beat her record on the ice wall. – F.'

Judy's eyes went wide when she read the little message from her old drill instructor, Major Friedkin. She double checked Aliya's test results and saw that she had bet her. It was only by a few seconds, but she still bet her old time. And of course, chief Bogo wouldn't remove the note. Even if he finally accepted the fact that a bunny was assigned to his precinct and he even started to like her, he would never stop to tease her from time to time, just like he did it to all his officers.

 _Not bad,_ she thought when she looked to the corsac vixen who was just carefully giggling about one of Nick's jokes. _She seems to be more than somebody might expect from her._

Then, there was also Aksel Snow's dossier. His results were great too, especially his running speed and his accuracy at the shooting range. Though, he seemed to have some tension with the other recruits, predators to be exact. It wasn't serious or violent, and it always stopped after a superior intervened, but it was still a reflection of his character. Maybe she should keep an eye on this hare. A look on her watch showed Judy that it was almost noon and she had an idea.

"Nick, what would you think about a little lunch break?" she asked her partner with a bright smile.

"Do you have some special place in your mind?" he replied.

"Well, I thought about the place where we celebrated your first day at the force," the doe countered with a wink which earned a chuckle.

"Ah, that place," the red fox replied with a small laugh. "Do you think that grumpy old mammal will be pleased to see us again?"

"Hey, what kind of cop I would be if I didn't ensure that there are no more health code violations at that place. I mean, I delivered an oath to protect the city and its inhabitants," the gray bunny spoke with a buffed voice. "Even if it's only preventing them from getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream."

"Of course, it's 'only' because of that," Nick responded with his usual smirk towards his partner. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with that carrot flavored ice-cream."

"Maybe a little bit," Judy answered with an innocent smile which caused both officers burst into laughter. Aliya and Aksel just tilted their heads and watched the strange antics of their superiors with a quizzical expression.

"Nick! Watch out!" Judy suddenly yelled. The red fox focused on the road again and slammed on the brakes when he saw a young wolf pup who was running down the road and frantically waving his arms. Judy immediately unfastened her belt, when the heavy cruiser came to a stop and jumped out to look for the young canine.

"Are you ok, kid?" she asked the shaking wolf who had tears running down his cheeks.

"I… I'm ok," the pup cried. "Please, you must help my friend, officer!"

"Everything will be fine," Judy tried to calm down the young wolf. She laid a paw on his shoulder to comfort him a bit, and if he hadn't been almost her size anyways, she would have taken a knee to be at his eye level. "We will help you. But how about you tell us your name at first."

"Andy. Andy Verging, ma'am," the crying pup answered.

"Ok, Andy," Judy proceeded. "Tell me what happened, and we will help your friend."

"We… we were playing," the pup began. "And Toby said to Bobby that he would never dare to climb on the top of that tree. And Bobby said to Toby that he would do for sure. And then Toby said that he had to prove it. And Bobby climbed up that tree. And now he is stuck there. And he's scared. Please, you have to help him."

"Don't worry, we will help your friend," Judy assured. "Tell me where he is."

"He's in the small park over there," the canine told and pointed in a direction. "Please, we have to hurry."

"Ok, Andy. Show us the way, and we'll follow you," she said while Nick turned around to the rookies and threw the keys for the cruiser towards Aliya.

"You two park the car and call dispatch," he instructed. "Tell them what happened and that we need assistance." He then turned around and followed Judy who was pulled down the sideways by the young wolf.

"But…" Aliya stammered when she looked at the keys in her paws.

She never drove before her time at the academy. Of course, she learned it there, and she also passed the driving test with a fantastic result, but there was still a difference between a test track and real traffic.

"But I don't know if I can do…" she whispered to herself when the keys suddenly were snatched out of her paws. She looked up and saw an annoyed arctic hare in front of her.

"I'm sure that officer Hopps wants to get the car parked sometime today," Aksel grunted with a disgusted tone. He then slid over the hood of the cruiser, sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine. "Hey! Get in here already! I hope you can at least use the radio!"

"I… I'm sorry, Aksel," the vixen said while her cheeks blushed from shame.

 _Useless, furry moron,_ he thought when Aliya finally got in and started to call dispatch. _I will never understand how that rotten fox could become best of the class._

"Did I allow you to call me by my first name, Sari?" he snubbed at the corsac vixen.

"N… No," she answered. "I… I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Judy, Nick, and Andy entered the park. Both officers could already see the tree that towered over all the others, and on top of it, there was a young bobcat, clinging to its crown. The tree was surrounded by young mammals who were looking upwards to their friend.

"Hold on, Bobby!" a young tiger yelled towards his friend. "Andy brought some police officers! They will help you!"

"Don't worry, Bobby!" Judy tried to calm the young feline from her position. "Help is on its way."

"Please hurry!" Bobby cried. "I… I can't hold on any longer!"

"Judy, we have to do something," Nick said when he observed the situation. "I don't know how long that little cat can hold out anymore. And that's a really high tree."

"I know, but what should we do?" Judy responded worriedly. "Neither one of us can climb that high. There are no branches and the trunk is too thick for both of us."

"M… Maybe I can help, officer Hopps," a shy voice appeared from behind them. When both turned around, they saw Aliya and Aksel standing there behind them.

"Aliya?" Nick asked with a puzzled expression. "How could you help?"

"We corsac foxes are good climbers," she explained while she extended and showed her hooked claws. "I… I can climb up there and secure the kit until help arrives."

"I'm not sure, Aliya," Judy responded. "I think it's too dangerous."

Aliya covered her eyes with her paw to protect them from the bright sun and looked upwards to the young feline with a worried expression before she took a deep breath and said something neither Judy nor Nick never expected to hear from her.

"W… With all due respect, ma'am. This kit will fall if we don't do anything. A… And I must try it, please."

"Help, please!" they heard the young feline cry again.

"I… I will climb that tree, ma'am," the corsac vixen continued with a stern expression. "Even if I have to refuse your order."

Judy took a deep breath and watched Aliya. Even if she tried to look confident she saw how her legs trembled and heard her heart beating rapidly.

 _Serve and protect - at all costs_ , the doe thought and couldn't avoid the smile that appeared on her muzzle. She saw so much of herself in this young vixen.

"Ok, Aliya," Judy finally said and nodded. "But, take care. And when you realize that you can't make it, you will abort immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the young vixen responded with a smile and a salute. She then loosened her tie and pulled off her shirt and unfastened her stab vest.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Judy stammered towards the beige vulpine who remained with just a light blue tank top with the logo from the Zootopia Police Academy.

"Sorry ma'am, I know that we shouldn't take it off when we are outside of the office, but this heavy vest will probably hinder me, " the young vixen explained as she also removed the paw-cuffs and the tranq gun from her belt. Finally, she put on a pair of aviator sunglasses to cover her sensitive eyes from the bright noon sun.

"May I ask you to watch for my belongings?" Aliya asked when she wrapped her smaller equipment into her shirt and offered it together with her vest towards her superior. "I can't leave it without surveillance."

Judy took it with a nod, but she took Aliya's badge from the shirt and attached it to her belt.

"Always keep your shield with you, Aliya," the grey doe instructed.

"S… Sorry, ma'am," the corsac vixen replied. "It won't happen again."

She then turned around and started to climb the tree – and she was fast.

 _No wonder she beat my record at the ice wall,_ Judy thought when she saw how Aliya almost run up the trunk of the tree.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Aliya, and I'm so awesome," Aksel murmured in disgust while he watched the scene.

"What was that, Officer Snow?" Nick asked the arctic hare and turned his head towards him.

"I… I said that I still have the car key, officer Wilde," he stammered and offered the keys to the red fox. "And ZFD will be here in about five to ten minutes with an aerial ladder."

Nick just rose a brow and looked at the arctic hare. It was a bit strange since he was sure that he gave them to Aliya, but that could wait for later.

"Well, Officer Snow," he began and snatched Aliya's belongings from Judy just to thrust it into the white lagomorph's paws. "Then I think you should assure that they will have a clear path towards the tree after you stored your partner's equipment in the trunk. And look sharp!"

"Yes, sir," the arctic hare confirmed before he turned around and ran for the cruiser. The red fox focused again on the young corsac vixen who almost reached the bobcat cub at the top of the tree.

"She is good, Carrots," Nick commented while he stared upwards. Also, the other mammals around the tree where astonished at the young vulpine.

"She is indeed," Judy responded nodding, but then turned her partner. "Ok, I'll help Aksel to clear a path for the ZFD and paramedics."

"Yea, it seems as if he could use a helping paw," the vulpine responded with a chuckle when he turned his head towards the arctic hare and saw him trying to convince a rhino to take a few steps to the side.

"Stay professional, Nick," the doe teased and punched the red fox shoulders gently. "You better keep an eye on the situation here and keep contact with Aliya."

"Ogling at a half-naked sweet vixen climbing a tree? Well, that's a task I can handle," Nick answered with a sloppy salute and his usual smirk to which Judy rolled her eyes and turned around to help the arctic hare.

 _How can he always fool around even in such a serious situation?_ She thought and watched up to the tree towards Aliya. _And why do I care if he just fools around at all?_

"OK! Sir, would you please step back!" she commanded towards the big rhino in a stern voice.

Meanwhile, Aliya reached Bobby. His claws were dug deep into the bark, and he pressed his eyes closed while tears run down his cheeks.

"Hey, Bobby," the young vixen softly said to get the feline's attention, "Everything will be fine. My name is Aliya, and I'm here to help you. Take my paw."

The bobcat opened his eyes carefully and looked towards the smiling vixen who was reaching her paw towards him. But then Bobby said something that hit Aliya like a punch to the guts.

"M… My mommy said I shouldn't talk to foxes," the feline stammered.

Aliya was so stunned that she almost lost her grip. All those memories about the disapproval she had to suffer her whole life were back again. How could she ever think that the mammals will see the uniform and not just the fox in it? How could she be so stupid?

Nothing would change for her. Never.

"… ALIYA! ALIYA DO YOU COPY?" she heard the Nicks voice coming from her radio.

She shook her head to get the bad thoughts out of her head and took the radio from her belt.

"I… I'm ok, sir," Aliya replied into the device in her shaking paw. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, another ZPD cruiser arrived at the place and the officers Wolford and Fangmeyer supported Judy and Aksel in clearing the area for the heavy fire truck whose horn was already heard in the distance.

"You almost did it, Aliya," the red fox encouraged the corsac vixen. "The ZFD will be here in no time. Just a few more minutes."

"Roger that!" the vixen confirmed and put the radio back to her belt and took a deep breath to collect herself.

"Did you hear that, Bobby?" Aliya said with a confident voice. "The ZFD will be here in no time, and they will bring their biggest aerial ladder. Just for us two. I bet that none of your friends have ever taken a ride in that basket, have they?"

"N… No," the young feline stammered when he looked at Aliya with big eyes.

"Take my paw, Bobby," she said again. "We will wait together."

The bobcat slowly removed a paw from the trunk and was about to reach it toward Aliya's, but then, he put it back and shook his head.

"I… I can't," the feline cried. "I will fall."

"I won't let you fall, Bobby. Cross my heart," Aliya replied and crossed her chest with a finger. Then she offered her paw to Bobby again.

"O… OK," he said carefully. The young bobcat hesitated a bit before he released one of his paws from the trunk and reached it towards Aliya's, but then it happened. In his already weakened state, Bobby lost his grip on his other paw and fell – but only a bit. In a quick movement, the vixen snatched the cub's paw and held it tight. Even when it felt as if her claws would be torn out of her paw and her aviators slipped from her muzzle, Aliya didn't let go.

"Ah! I'm falling!" Bobby screamed. All the bystanders and officers down in the park where shocked when they saw how the young feline hung in the air, only held by the small corsac vixen.

"It's OK, Bobby," Aliya tried to calm down the young cat, while she ignored the terrible pain in her paw. "I got you. I promised you I wouldn't let you fall."

It took a while for the kit to realize that he didn't fall deeper and when he looked up he saw that confident smile of the vixen, who held his paw tight.

"I got you, Bobby," she said again before she lifted him up until he was at chest level. There was no need for further instructions because the young bobcat wrapped both arms around the vixen's chest and dug his claws into the fabric of Aliya's shirt. He buried his head deep into her and began to cry again.

"T… Thank you so much, ma'am," Bobby said with a sob. "Please, don't let me fall."

"Never," she replied and patted his head softly before she put her paw on the trunk of the tree again and began to climb downwards where she spotted a thick branch. She sat down on it and took her radio again.

"Subject secured," she announced.

"Subject secured. Roger that," Nick replied, and all the kits and bystanders began to cheer. "Good job, Aliya. Very good."

"Thank you, sir," Aliya answered with a weak smile. All the events of the last minutes began to exact their toll, and she was glad that she wouldn't have to climb down the tree on her own, especially with her sore paw.

"Oh, one more thing," she heard Nicks voice again from the radio. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'sir' earlier today?"

"I will try to remember in the future, sir," she replied with a shy giggle. "Sari out."

She then put the radio back on her belt and began to rub Bobby's back with her now free paw. The kit still clung to the vixen's chest, but his silent purring showed that he was about to calm down.

Meanwhile, the ZFD arrived and prepared for the rescue. Only five minutes later an elephant arrived at the top of the tree in the sturdy basked of the giant aerial ladder.

"Good day, ladies and gentle mammals," he greeted them with a big smile and doffed his helmet with his trunk. "My name is Mike, and I will be your lift boy today."

Aliya replied with a light giggle to the firefighter's antics.

"Hey Bobby, did you hear that?" she asked the kid in her arms. "Time to get down from here."

But the feline didn't respond. He kept hugging the young vixen's waist and refused to let go.

"Hmm, it seems like you could need a helping trunk here," Mike stated. "May I?"

Without further warnings, he warped his strong trunk around Aliya and Bobby and gently lifted them into the basket before he let it sink to the ground again. When the three mammals left it, the whole park began to cheer for the brave ZPD officer.

For Aliya, it was almost a bit too much attention. Nick noticed the young vixens discomfort and joined her. He laid an arm on her back and began to guide her towards the crowds to an ambulance that arrived together with the ZFD. Judy, Wolford, and Fangmeyer did their best to shield them too.

"That was good work, Aliya," the red fox praised the rookie which made her blush, and she bowed her head. She never thought that she would not only met her hero, but also get assigned to him and earned a compliment from him. And on her very first day. She couldn't help but smile.

"I… I just did my job," she stammered nervously.

When they arrived at the ambulance, Bobby finally let go of her. The paramedic checked the young bobcat but could assure them that he was totally fine. Aliya had a light stain in one of her paws due to the abrupt tug when she prevented the young feline from falling. It was nothing serious, but she was told to try to favor it for the rest of the day.

Nick and Judy thought it would be the best to grant their rookies and themselves that well-earned break they were planning anyway, so they brought the young bobcat to Wolford and Fangmeyer to ask them if they could to take care of Bobby and bring him home. Aliya stayed alone in the back of the ambulance to calm down a bit. Her whole body was still trembling when a certain hare showed up too.

"I have to admit, that was good work, Sari," she heard the voice of Aksel in front of her and lifted her head. He had an affirmative smile on his muzzle and nodded towards his partner.

"Thank you, Snow," she replied happily.

"Oh, I found this," he continued and laid something into her paw before his smile changed to a neutral expression. "But I'm afraid somebody stepped on it."

Aliya investigated her paw, and her jaw fell open when she saw her broken aviators. She lifted her view towards the arctic hare again who was now glaring daggers at her.

"You better watch out for your stuff next time," he spat in disgust. "And I'm not some baggage porter for a filthy little vixen. Never forget that!"

Without any more words, he turned around and walked away.

hr /

Dr. Sophia Hill sat in the corner of the cafeteria at Savana Central Hospital and stared towards her empty food storage box. She had no idea how Layla turned even a simple meatloaf into a culinary delight, but somehow, she did.

Maybe it was due to some ingredients that made the bug meat so tasty and gave it that special consistency. Nevertheless, it was way better than all the other stuff she ate in her whole life, and she was already looking forward to the next remains she would bring from her cooking class. Especially, after a morning like this, she was glad to have her friend like Layla who would always cheer her up, even if it was just as simple as a meatloaf. Not that the morning was stressful. It was a regular day. Everything went fine until that one sow she called in for examination started a little confrontation in the waiting area.

"How can the hospital dare to let a known murderer doctor its patients?" the old pig ranted and pointed towards the speechless cougar. Even other patients refused her as their doctor afterward.

Of course, it was well known that she was a victim of the Nighthowler incident, like so many other mammals, too. But she was the only one who actually killed somebody in her savage state. And the outburst in the waiting area just reminded her again that she would have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. So, she thought it would be better to leave for a lunch break and let the situation calm down a bit.

"Hey Sophia," she heard a familiar voice. "May I sit here?"

Next to her table stood Onyxia Rose, the black bear worked in in the pediatrics of the hospital and was one of her close friends at work. One of those who hadn't turned her back on her after the events two years ago. Onyxia was one of the few mammals who visited the cougar during her recovery from the traumatic experiences at the mental ward and even threw a little welcome party when she came back to work about a half year ago.

"Be my guest, Onyx," Sophia answered with a smile.

"I heard you had some trouble down there?" the black bear asked and sipped on her coffee after she sat down. "Are you alright?"

"Could be worse," Sophia answered tiredly. "But could be better too."

"Another nightmare?" Onyxia asked, worried. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really!" The feline answered weakly and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Hey, it's ok sweetie," the bear answered calm and gripped one of her friend's paws. "You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't feel that way."

"Thank you, Onyx," Sophia answered with a smile.

"So, there was some sow that started a rampage?" Onyxia tried to change the topic. "I remember a time when you kicked mammals with such behavior out of the hospital without any hesitation."

"Who could be mad at them," Sophia sighed. "Thy are right. There is no way I could ever do amends for the losses I caused."

"Ok! Stop right there!" the black bear shouted angrily and slammed her cup on the table. She didn't care about all the mammals that stared at them. "Look at me, Sophia! It was not you. It was that poison in your system. Nobody knows better how that shit will mess with somebody than you. Well, next to those other mammals you are working in the basement."

"Geeze! Onyx!" The cougar answered and rubbed her temples. "You sound like my roommate."

"Perfect!" The bear cheered with a grin. "There can't be enough mammals to banish those thoughts from you. I'm still waiting for you to introduce her to me."

"Ok! Ok! I will ask her," Sophia promised. "But she is always busy with some project. Maybe we can do some cooking in the evening someday. You must taste her stuff. It's so amazing."

"Hey, easy girl. You're drooling on the table," Onyxia laughed before she stood up from the table and snatched her cup. "Ok, I have to look for my kids up in pediatrics. See you, Sophia."

"See you, Onyx," the cougar replied. The bear turned around and was about to leave the cafeteria.

"By the way. How is your Nursing Science Degree going? Is there already a date when we can stop calling you 'just a nurse'?" Sophia asked with a big grin on her muzzle.

"Screw you, Doctor Hill," the big bear replied and stuck out her tongue before she left the place.

Sophia left the cafeteria as well and walked towards the elevators. She thought about the words of her friends while she was waiting. Maybe they were right. Maybe those dark thoughts were wrong at all. At that moment the doors of the elevator in front of her opened, and a familiar face greeted the cougar.

"Sen," the feline greeted with a friendly smile. "Alors, des progrès?"

"Bien le bonjour, Sophia," Senestran d'EntreMonde greeted her with a grin and a light chuckle. The sturdy wolverine - who led a well-known ram whose hooves were cuffed out of the cabin – liked the accent of the feline every time she tried to speak to him in his native language. Senestran worked for the ZPD forensics, but he was also one of the few mammals in the city with a profound knowledge about the Nighthowler toxin.

When the whole conspiracy around Dawn Bellwether was revealed, the wolverine – who had a master's degree in science – volunteered in helping to develop an antidote. Chief Bogo, who had enough of the fact that the ZPD was fooled by city hall for months at this time, insisted that at least one of his officers would participate in every aspect involving the Nighthowlers.

So, it was a pleasure for the cape buffalo to help the wolverine to be accepted in the research team. Even when he was 'just' a forensic, he quickly showed that he was more than capable for the job and he even insisted on being one of the test subjects for the cure.

He had personal reasons for his involvement as a friend was turned into a savage too. A huge scar on his muzzle, a broken fang, and a partially bloodshot eye were remnants of the fight he had when he tried to fasten his friend.

Even though everything worked exactly as he and the team expected it, Chief Bogo was more than furious when he learned about that. The whole precinct could hear him yelling at the wolverine for doing such a dumb thing, but in the end, everybody was happy that the whole Nighthowler situation was over – at least for that moment.

A few months later, he was told by Bogo that Doctor Hill planned to find a vaccine against the Nighthowler drug. Even if the antidote worked fine, the cougar insisted that there must be a way to make the predators immune to the toxin so that nobody would ever suffer again like her or all the others.

Chief Bogo shared the thoughts of the cougar. Every savage would risk the life of the citizens and his officers. The cape buffalo insisted that the wolverine should participate again.

He could also keep an eye on Doug Ramses, Dawn Bellwethers chemist and Nighthowler expert, who also offered to help. Of course, his motives were more selfish. The chance of early parole seemed good enough for the ram to share his knowledge.

The third member of the team was doctor Honey Badger, who worked for the former mayor, Leodore Lionheart. Like Senestran, she was also a member of the previous research team. Together, they worked in the very same laboratory in the basement of Savanna Central Hospital where the antidote was developed.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that all the samples we prepared yesterday evening were negative again," Senestran said, which made Sophia's jaw fall open.

"Je ne comprends pas," the wolverine groaned while he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Your calculations seemed to be so promising. Even Honey and our friend Douglas here said it would be the breakthrough we were waiting for so long."

"Can you please just call me Doug," the ram grumbled. "And I just checked the calculations again, Doctor Hill. The formula should have been right. I'm sure about that."

"Another two weeks for nothing," Sophia sighed and shook her head.

"Don't be sad, Sophia," the wolverine tried to cheer her up. "We all knew that it wouldn't be easy when we started this project. And we also knew that you were right with it. The former mayor and her 'petit frelateur de vin' here opened Pandora's Box upon this city with their drug," the wolverine explained while he poked Dough in his side which earned him a grumpy huff from the ram. "It is just a matter of time until somebody will use it again. The city needs this vaccine to prevent mammals being injured – or worse."

Just as he said it, Senestran already regretted that last part when he saw Sophia's expression. Of course, he knew her story. Almost every officer knew the doctor since there was a special ward for the ZPD at Savana Central and a lot of ZPD's lives were saved by the surgeon skill of the cougar.

"Oh, je suis désolé, Sophia," Senestran apologized.

"Ce n'est rien," Sophia lied and put on a fake smile. "But thank you that you are willing to help me. You too, Mr. Ramses."

"Of course," the wolverine replied. "And don't be too friendly to our 'petite côtelette d'agneau' here before Mr. Ramses thinks that he isn't in trouble anymore. Ok, time to bring you back to your barn again, little lamb. Allez!"

Senestran forcefully shoved the ram towards the exit where some officers with a paddy wagon were waiting for them.

"À plus tard Sen," Sophia called after them.

"À plus Sophia" the wolverine replied while there was just some angry murmur from the ram.

The feline entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor.

"Isn't that great?" she sighed when she thought about the latest events. At first, the ranting sow and now another failed test series. Of course, there was still that idea for a collar which would automatically inject antidote and eventually a sedative when the wearer would have been exposed to the Nighthowler toxin.

Nobody knew about that plan so far – except her roommate Layla. But even she stated that there wouldn't be many mammals that would like to walk around with such a device around their necks. So that idea was a dead end too.

"Well, at least the day couldn't become that much worse."

At that moment she received a message from her medical superintendent on her phone who summoned her towards his office.

"Isn't that just great?"

* * *

Judy was a bit worried about her new partner Aliya Sari when they left Jumbeaux's Café. During the whole break, she seemed to be a bit down even though she just rescued someone's life earlier that day.

"Are you ok, Aliya?" Judy asked the vixen when they were walking down the sidewalk next to the café towards their parked patrol car.

"Y… Yes, ma'am," the vulpine responded.

"Listen. I know that it was a rough day so far," Judy stated. "There would be no shame in saying that it was a bit too much. If you are on patrol, you must be able to give one hundred percent all the time, or you could risk your own life and those of your partners. How is your paw by the way?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Aliya responded. "I'm sorry, maybe I was a bit tired earlier, but I can promise you that you can count on me."

"Good to hear that, "Judy responded happily with a smile. "Then let's go and make the world…"

Suddenly, the doe broke her sentence short and stared down the street to a small truck that just vanished into a small path between the houses. She quickly grabbed her smartphone and switched through the folders.

"Ma'am?" Aliya asked, puzzled.

"Are you ok, Carrots," Nick also questioned the behavior of his partner.

"One moment," Judy announced and pointed a finger upwards to silence the others. "I am sure that I saw that tiger in that truck somewhere."

"Gosh, Judy. Don't tell me that he matches to one of those old profiles you are always carrying around on your phone," the red fox groaned.

"Hush!" the bunny shot back while she kept working through the files before she suddenly stopped and stared at the mammal on the screen.

"Arthur King," she read the name loudly. "I'm sure I just saw him driving into that small yard behind the café."

"Hmm. That name rings some bells," the red fox said when he bent down and looked over her shoulders on the screen too.

"You know him?" Judy asked and turned her head just to realize that his muzzle was a bit too close to her own. It wasn't actually a kiss, but she was never that close to him, even after sharing an apartment for one year. But like earlier that morning, there were those strange feelings again. Her inner ears turned dark pink, and her nose twitched frantically while she just stared into his green eyes.

"C… Carrots?" Nick stammered with wide eyes.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy squeaked and tugged on her ears nervously. "I… I'm so sorry, Nick."

"No need to apologize. It was good. Wait! I mean it wasn't bad…" Nicks usual silver tongue seemed to be at a loss for words right now. "I… Hmm… Well, about that Arthur King..."

"Right, right!" The doe almost screamed and looked towards the rookies. Aliya put her paws on her muzzle and blushed all over her face while Aksel's jaw hung open and while he watched the scene in disbelieve.

 _Did Judy Hopps just kiss a fox?_ The arctic hare thought in disgust.

"Ok. Aliya! You are coming with me. We will check the situation." Judy ordered.

"Wait! Shouldn't we call dispatch and wait for backup," Nick countered while he already had his radio in his paw."

"Yeah, right," the doe answered frantically. "You call dispatch, and we are checking the situation. Come on, Aliya."

"Wait!" Nick hissed at them. "That's not what I said. Dammit, Carrots. It's stuff like this that will lead us into our next exploding subway car."

But it was too late. Judy and Aliya already vanished in the narrow path between the house.

 _What is wrong with her?_ Nick thought as he put the radio to his ear while he was still staring towards the narrow alley.

"Dispatch! This is Officer Wilde," Nick spoke into the radio. "There's reason to believe that there is a wanted mammal in Downtown Zootopia near Jumbeaux's Cafè. Male tiger. The name is Arthur King. Requesting backup."

"D… Did you just say, 'Arthur King'?" he heard the shocked voice from Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Affirmative," the red fox replied, but he already had a bad feeling when he heard Ben's reaction to the name.

"Wilde!" The gruff voice of chief Bogo came out of his radio. "Do not engage the target on your own! THAT IS AN ORDER! I will send you a S.W.A.T team! I repeat! Keep a distance to the Arthur King!"

"Well, there is a little problem, chief," Nick stammered.

"Please don't tell me that Officer Hopps is already engaging the subject," the cape buffalo groaned annoyed.

"It wouldn't change the situation if I don't tell you, sir," the vulpine responded before he heard some yelling from the yard behind the buildings. "Sorry, Chief, I got to go!"

"Wilde, don't you dare silen-" The rest of Bogo's words were cut off when Nick silenced his radio and put it on his belt again.

"Snow, follow me!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

Alors, des progrès? Any new progress?  
Bien le bonjour Good morning  
Je ne comprends pas I don't understand it  
petit frelateur de vin little wine adulterator  
je suis désolé I'm so sorry  
Ce n'est rien it is ok  
petite côtelette d'agneau little lamb chomp  
À plus tard / À plus See you  
Allez! Go !

* * *

 **Finally, I managed to finish a new Chapter. I'm sorry that it took that long again.**

 **Zootopia and it's characters belongs to Disney...**

 **My OCs in this story**

 **\- Anne Lace**

 **\- Diana Silverhowl**

 **\- Aliya Sari**

 **\- Aksel Snow**

 **\- Sophia Hill**

 **\- Layla Nightingale**

 **Other OCs:**

 **\- Onyxia "Onyx" Rose © onyxrose777**

 **\- Senestran d'EntreMonde © senestran**


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06 - In the Tiger's Den**

It would have been a strange sight for any of his officers to see him like that, but Chief Bogo had a pleased smile on his muzzle. He was just informed by Fangmeyer and Wolford about the incident at Savannah Central Park and switched on the small TV in his office.

ZNN already reported about the brave vixen form the ZPD who saved a young bobcat from a tree for the last half hour. The reporter, a squirrel by the name of Natalie Reagan, was interviewing Freya Winter, a white lynx who witnessed the whole incident.

"It was amazing," the feline spoke into the microphone which was offered to her by the smaller rodent who had to stand on her tiptoes. "It is good to see that the ZPD is always around to keep us safe."

The camera focused on the squirrel again who thanked the feline for her time.

"Ladies and Gentlemammals," the squirrel began again. "What started as a little game almost lead to a dramatic ending when a young bobcat climbed this old tree in Savannah Central Park. Thanks to the quick and professional intervention of the ZPD, harm could be prevented."

Natalie then moved her paw towards her ear.

"I just got the information that we got some amateur footage from the happening."

A video which must have been filmed by a smartphone started. It showed how Aliya Sari snatched the falling feline in the last moment.

"I can do nothing but approve Mrs. Winters statement," the squirrel said again when the video ended. "We all can be glad that the ZPD will always be around to keep us safe. This is Natalie Regean. Live from ZNN."

"And again, you just hit the mark, Friedkin," Bogo chuckled when he thought about a private dossier that he got from the academy's drill instructor. The polar bear had in-depth knowledge of mammals' nature, and almost every recruit was assigned to the precincts in the city by her expertise.

And Bogo always trusted the major in this. Well, except that one time two years before, when Judy Hopps was assigned to his Precinct One. Even if it was an order from city hall, in the end, it was Friedkin who gave her 'OK' to Hopps. As always, she sent a private dossier about her too, but Bogo just wouldn't accept a bunny-cop. So, he never read it, even when it told him what a promising young officer the doe was.

Eventually, he accepted Judy, but that didn't prevent the cape buffalo from an endless amount of 'I told you so' messages from the polar bear. And Bogo was a mammal that wasn't ashamed of confessing his own mistakes, so there was never any doubt about Friedkin expertise again.

When Nicholas Wilde graduated, Friedkin suggested that he would be a great partner for Judy Hopps. The polar bear wrote that his experience and calm methods would be a great addition to the impulsive bunny. And Bogo never regretted accepting this suggestion. At least he never had to deal with any endangerment of the rail traffic by the bunny again. At least until now.

When it came to Aliya Sari, Major Friedkin wrote that there was only a paw full of recruits with the potential of the young corsac vixen, but she had to start to believe in herself.

And the officers Wilde and Hopps seemed to be the best mammals to push her a bit in the right direction.

Lost in his thought, he heard the radio on his desk cracking to life.

"Dispatch! This is Officer Wilde," a familiar voice spoke.

 _Speaking of the devil_ , the cape buffalo thought with a light chuckle.

"There's reason to believe that there is a wanted mammal in Downtown Zootopia near Jumbeaux's Café. Male tiger. The name is Arthur King. Requesting backup."

"K… King," Bogo gasped in shock. He moved his paw towards the small scar above his right eye.

"King!" He growled again, but this time his expression turned into pure anger. He didn't even listen to the conversation when he took his radio.

"Wilde!" The cape buffalo bellowed into his radio. "Do not engage the target on your own! THAT IS AN ORDER! I will send you a S.W.A.T. team! I repeat! Keep your distance from Arthur King!"

"Well, there is a little problem, Chief," Nick stammered through the radio.

"Please don't tell me that Officer Hopps is already engaging the subject," the cape buffalo groaned annoyed and started to rub his temples.

"It wouldn't change the situation if I don't tell you, sir," the voice of the red fox came from the radio.

"Dammit, Hopps!" Bogo grunted and was about to press the transmit button.

"Sorry, Chief, I got to go!" Nick announced urgently.

"Wilde, don't you dare silence me!" Bogo yelled into his radio. "Wilde? WILDE!"

There was no response from the vulpine. With a loud roar, the cape buffalo slammed the radio on his desk. He took a deep breath and stared at the crushed remains of the device for a moment before he picked up his phone.

"Clawhauser!" Bogo yelled into the handset. "Send the S.W.A.T. team immediately. I want them at Jumbeaux's Café ten minutes ago! And tell Higgins to oversee the precinct. I will coordinate the operation on site on my own. The motor pool should ready my car."

"A… Alright, chief," Benjamin stammered even though the cape buffalo wasn't listening anymore. There was no time to care about something like waiting for a reply or hanging up the phone for the chief. With a loud bang, the door to his office burst open, and the massive mammal stomped towards the staircase.

Bogo was known for his rough attitude among his officers, but this behavior meant something serious. Benjamin knew that. And if only half of the stories he read about Arthur King during his time at records two years ago were true, Hopps, Wilde, and the rookies would be in imminent danger. So, the stout cheetah wasted no time to pass the chief's orders towards the other officers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four attending members of Precinct One's S.W.A.T. team were enjoying another quiet and easy day in the city. Oskar Drake, the European badger, sat on a small table together with his colleague and friend, the timber wolf Shaun Nighton. The dark-furred canine was holding a small device in his paw and examined it, while Oscar watched the TV on one side of the room.

"I can't believe that this little thing has enough power to stop an elephant," Shaun said while he turned the tiny gadget in his paw.

Today, the team was introduced to the latest innovation of non-lethal weaponry. The so-called wireless eXtended Range Electronic Projectiles, or XREP for short, were small tasers that could be fired by a common twelve-gauge shotgun and a tremendous innovation to the usual tasers that only worked on close range or rock salt rounds or bean bags. The microprocessors in it would also adjust the voltage to the target's species so that it could be used for all kind of mammals.

"I bet that it couldn't even stop a tiger. Or even…," the canine thought loudly. "Hey, Oscar. I bet I could still kick your ass even after getting shot with this thing! Oscar?"

Shaun turned his head towards his colleague, and a big grin appeared on his muzzle when he saw the badger starring on the TV that was showing the ZNN report from Natalie Reagan right now. He bent over the table and waved his paw in front of Oscar's eyes.

"Hello!" The timber wolf called with a singsong voice. "Earth to Oscar."

"W… What?" The badger replied and turned his head towards the canine.

Shaun burst out laughing when he saw the puzzled expression on the badger's muzzle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Oscar asked and checked his surroundings. "Did I miss something?"

The timber wolf stopped laughing and wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "You really have a crush on that squirrel from the news channel, don't you?" Shaun alleged knowingly.

"I was talking about these babies," the wolf continued and held the XREP round in front of Oscar's muzzle. "I bet you next week's lunch that it can't stop me."

"Shaun, you are crazy," the badger laughed and took the device in his paw. "But it is really light."

"I thought the same," the canine replied. "The manual says that it can even stop big species like elephants or rhinos, but I don't believe that. And wouldn't it be reckless to use equipment without examining it closely?"

"Of course," the badger answered with winking his eye. "Ok, it's a deal. Let me just grab my gun and…"

"YOU TWO WON'T DO ANY OF THAT NONSENSE IN MY ARMORY," an angry voice shouted from the weapons counter. A light grey-furred she-wolf behind the security glass glared daggers at them. "I swear, if I even hear about such nonsense from both of you again, I will tie your tails on the flagstaff in front of the precinct for an extraordinary flag ceremony."

"Sorry, Sandra," Oscar and Shaun apologized and lowered their heads.

The timber wolf, who was in charge for all the equipment of the precinct, pointed two fingers on her eyes and then towards the mammals on the table before she focused back on the Mammals Magazine she was reading before.

"I was wondering when she would intervene," Diana Silverhowl chimed in. The white timber wolf was focused on the disassembled M24 marks-mammal's rifle in front of her while one of her earbuds stuck in her ear. Her tail wagged to the rhythm of the Gazelle song she was listening to while she was cleaning the barrel.

"You better take care of that antiquity you call a rifle," Shaun teased his colleague.

It was well known that Diana was using an outdated piece of equipment, but with her high online recall and precision, she outperformed every other officer on the force.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Mal," the white she-wolf whispered towards her rifle. "He will see who laughs last when he has one of your spindles in his ass." Melanie DeMouton, a black sheep with small horns on her head who sat at the same table as Diana, started to laugh.

"I still can't believe you called your gun after a character from an old Disney movie," the sheep said amused.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is not old. It's a classic," Diana replied with a grin. "And like Maleficent, my baby here will lull everybody to sleep in no time. All it takes is just a little prick."

"You mean as long as I will make sure that you have enough of your so-called _spindles_ ," Melanie countered cheerily.

The black sheep was Diana's new partner in the S.W.A.T. team. Even though she was only half the size of the white timber wolf, she already impressed the canine during her training at the academy. Melanie was a perfect choice for the job.

Firstly, she acted as a spotter for Diana. She would look for targets, check the surroundings, wind strength and direction or even distance. The is job was cut out for her due to the increased field of vision that sheep have.

Secondly, she had to prepare the tranquilizer darts for the target. The service weapons of the regular officers only shot darts with the same dose of the narcotics. Since a treatment that would lull an elephant easily would probably kill a weasel, and a prescription for a weasel wouldn't stop an elephant at all, the officers used smaller doses and had to shoot a different number of tranquilizers depending on the size of the target. Every officer had to learn the maximum of darts for every species. The disadvantage of this system was that it took longer to take down bigger mammals.

When the S.W.A.T. team was called, there was usually no time to wait for the mammal to pass out from the darts. And after the first dart, the target could warn other criminals. It was vital to take down the targets as fast and quiet as possible. To achieve this, the spotter of the marks-mammals team prepared special darts that were aligned to the size and condition of the target. So, every mammal that wanted to do that job needed basic knowledge in anesthesia procedure.

Fortunately to the ZPD, Melanie DeMouton just dropped her study of medicine before she joined the police academy. She wasn't overwhelmed by the subject. It just didn't feel right for her anymore.

And she was sure that a career at the ZPD would probably piss off her mother who always wanted her and her sister Elaine to take over the family's fashion business.

"Other sheep would kill to grow wool from such quality as you do, Darling," her mother Edna always used to tell her. "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

Melanie loved her sister Elaine, and she was happy for her that she just became the new star on in the fashion scene of Zootopia. Mammals spent a fortune on an original 'Elaine DeMouton' outfit, made of the white sheep's fine wool.

But the black sheep always wanted to be more than being reduced to the quality of her wool. She was smart, rebellious and always looking for the next adventure. She wanted something as far away from a weaving loom as possible.

Before she started her study of medicine, she used to hang around with some bikers at a place in the Meadowlands called the Cloven Hoof. It was a great time, but after a few years, she moved on. All that remained from this phase were some piercings in her ear, some tattoos and a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

During the time at the Zootopia University, she taught herself to yarn and knitting. She always was against the commercial use of a sheep's wool since it is something personal. Nevertheless, it was a useful material, and there were better ways than just dumping it. So, she began to make clothes for herself or close friends, like a certain white timber wolf she met at the Zootopia Police Academy.

It was funny since she always refused to follow in her family's footsteps. But only her sister knew about that new hobby of her. She wouldn't give her mother that win. And knitting was an excellent way to keep the active sheep busy when she had to study her books for a test. The 'Basics of Mammal Anatomy' pullover were one of her best works so far.

Right now, she was checking the different vials with narcotics in her medical case. As a spotter, she had to be sure that there would be enough of the needed ingredients for the tranquilizer darts. Next to the vials, the case contained different needles for all kinds of mammal's skins and separate propellant charges for the different total weights of the final dart.

Just when she made sure that all of the vials were neither empty nor expired yet, a loud alarm was heard in the armory.

"Attention!" Benjamin Clawhauser's voice came from a speaker. "There is an emergency in Savannah Central. Highly dangerous mammals have been spotted at Jumbeaux's Café. Officers on site need assistance. All available S.W.A.T. officers on regular duty report. You will meet on site for equipment and further briefing. Chief Bogo will lead the mission."

The quiet scene in the armory changed in an instant. Oscar and Shaun jumped from their places and ran for the weapons counter. Sandra inside threw away her magazine and opened the security door to the weapons depot for the two mammals to come in.

The badger and the dark-furred wolf grabbed the prepared weapon crates and headed through another door which would lead them into the security door system towards the motor pool. Even in an emergency, the armorer had to make sure that there was always a locked door between the depot and other parts of the precinct building.

Meanwhile, Diana assembled her rifle with a few skillful flicks of her paw while Melanie put all the checked material back into her medical case. Both mammals ran for the depot too. The grey she-wolf opened the door again to let them in. Diana grabbed a box with lethal ammo for her rifle. The ZPD always tried to defuse the situation without deadly force but when the S.W.A.T. team was called it sometimes was inalienable.

"Take care!" Sandra called behind the two mammals who stepped through the security doors.

"Geeze! Mom!" Diana replied annoyed. "Every time you tell me that. Don't worry. I'm not a pup anymore."

"I'm your mother," Sandra Silverhowl replied with a grin. "It's my job to worry about you, hon."

The white timber wolf rolled her eyes before she turned around and ran towards the hallway. Sandra giggled amused when she locked the door behind her and grabbed her magazine from the floor.

"Give them hell," she whispered.

Diana and Melanie arrived at the S.W.A.T. truck where Oscar and Shaun already loaded and secured the weapon crates. The badger sat on the driver's seat and turned around when the two the black sheep and the white wolf jumped in the back of the truck.

"It's about time you showed up, Ladies," Oscar teased. "Shaun and I thought you might've had to powder you muzzles or something."

"Nah, I think our Diana here just had to get her kissy-bye-bye from mommy," Shaun chimed and grinned towards the white wolf in the back.

"You both know that there is still that flagstaff in front of the precinct, don't you?" Diana growled towards the two jokers in the front when she took a seat.

"Aww, C'mon, how about some sense of humor?" Oscar laughed and put the truck in motion.

"Oh, I will have my fun when I see you two fluttering in the wind," the white wolf replied with a toothy grin. Melanie couldn't help herself and busted out in laughing by their colleague's antics.

"Well, mother knows best," Diana said before she joined the laughing.

* * *

Judy carefully snuck through the narrow alley where the truck with the wanted tiger in it vanished a few minutes before. Her heart was thumping like mad, but that wasn't due to the probably dangerous criminal she and Aliya were sneaking towards. It was more the awkward situation with Nick a few moments before that threw her off the track.

 _Ok! Focus, Judy,_ the doe though. _Nothing happened between you and Nick. And there is still a job to do._

She rechecked her phone and her radio. Since she and Nick infiltrated Cliffside Asylum two years ago, she would always double check any device that would probably give away her position. After this task, she took a deep breath.

"Ma'am?" Aliya whispered from behind her. The young corsac vixen followed Judy on all fours and pressed her body to a wall to prevent detection. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Judy stopped and looked at the young vulpine.

"Of course, I am," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I don't know," the young vixen stammered. "We are only two. A… And I don't know if I would be a great help if the situation escalates. Maybe, you should have taken officer Wilde with you."

"Nonsense, Aliya," the grey doe responded and put a paw on Aliya's shoulder. "I read your file. And I already saw what you can do back at the park. Don't worry. We will just check the situation quickly."

Judy gave the rookie cop a confident smile. Aliya took a deep breath and finally nodded.

"Good," the grey doe said and already pointed her ears into the direction to a corner where the truck may have taken a turn. "Do you smell something? Can you tell me if there are more mammals than the tiger and the ram I saw in the truck?"

With Nick as her partner, Judy was aware of the keen noses of foxes. The young vixen started to sniff around but then shook her head.

"I can definitely smell a feline and a bovidae near our position, Ma'am," Aliya reported and sniffed a bit more. "Must be the tiger and the ram you saw."

"Ok, Aliya," the doe replied and pulled her service weapon. The corsac vixen saw it and did the same. "We will check the situation. Be ready to use your gun if you must. How many darts are maximum for a tiger?"

"Eight is the maximal dose for a mature male tiger to prevent harm," Aliya recited the lessons of her training. "Five for the ram."

"Very good," Judy acknowledged. "If the situation escalates, we will focus on the tiger. You and I will fire four darts. The ram is the less dangerous target. In the worst case, we can take him down in close combat together."

The grey doe released the safety catch of her gun and turned her head towards Aliya. "Are you ready, officer?" Judy asked.

Aliya swallowed and took off her safety catch too. "R… Ready," she stammered.

"Ok. Follow me," the grey doe ordered and moved farther through the alley. The vixen followed until both reached the small yard beneath the buildings. Judy and Aliya peeked around the corner carefully.

A male tiger and a ram were standing next to the truck. The feline who wore an elegant suit examined the place while the ram made a slightly uneasy impression.

"I have to admit that I like this place, my dear Tim," the tiger finally spoke, sounding amused. "You've been hiding right in front everybody's muzzle this whole time."

"T… Thank you, Mr. King," the ram stammered.

"Now would you kindly show me the inside, too?" Arthur asked.

"This way, Mr. King," Timothy responded and walked towards a place that seemed to be a shop.

Judy saw enough already. The ram just confirmed the identity of Arthur King.

"Aliya," the doe whispered. "We will bust them now. They are too far away from the truck, and there isn't any cover."

The vixen put both paws on her gun and nodded.

"Ok, let's go," Judy said with a severe expression and jumped around the corner.

"THIS IS THE ZPD!" The grey doe shouted with an intimidating voice. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR PAWS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The tiger and the ram cringed in surprise, and both rose their paws carefully.

"Is there anything wrong, officer?" Arthur asked smugly and began to turn around slowly. "I'm sure there must be a misunderstanding…"

The tiger couldn't finish his sentences. As soon as he saw the two officers in the entry of the yard, he burst out laughing loudly.

The ram turned around too, to see the reason for his boss' laughing fit and cringed again.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Arthur laughed and whipped a tear from his eye. "Is the ZPD in such a need of recruits?"

"M… Mr. King," the ram stammered. "Don't underestimate her. She's one of the toughest cops in Zootopia."

"What?" Arthur asked puzzled. "The tiny vixen behind the rabbit?"

"It is the rabbit," Tim replied with a trembling voice.

The tiger suddenly stopped laughing and looked down at the smaller mammal next to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the feline growled.

"No, believe me!" The ram tried to reassure. "That's Judy Hopps. She's the cop that solved the Nighthowler Case. Just look at the badge."

But Arthur had enough and let his paws sink again.

"HEY!" Judy bellowed. "I DIDN'T ALLOW YOU TO LOWER YOUR PAWS!"

But the tiger didn't show any signs that he listened to them and moved towards the truck.

"LAST WARNING!" The grey doe yelled. "STOP RIGHT THERE, OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"

To her relive, the tiger stopped in his movement and gazed towards the officers.

"You know," he began. "I'm a very busy mammal. So just let's stop this nonsense right now."

He then turned his head towards the truck. "MR. SANDERSON!" Arthur roared.

Judy could hear how Aliya's heart was pounding. She looked back at her for her moment and saw the young vixen arms and legs trembling. But there was no time for the grey doe to say something. With a loud bang, the door of the truck slammed open, and a huge grizzly jumped out. He was followed by a black wolf, a cougar, and a wild boar.

"What is it, boss?" Peter Sanderson the black wolf asked.

"Would you kindly take care of those two," the tiger ordered. "And make it fast."

"Got it, boss," Peter replied and bared his fangs towards Judy and Aliya.

"It's too many," Judy commanded. "We have to retreat!"

The two officers turned on their heels and began to run down the alley.

"DON'T LET THEM GO!" Arthur roared. "AND STOP THEM BEFORE THEY CALL FOR BACKUP!"

Timothy put his hoof into his jacket and pulled out a remote control.

"They won't get far, Mr. King," he announced and pressed a button on the device.

Judy and Aliya almost made it out of the alley, when they heard a squeaking sound in front of them. A wooden gate that led into the alley closed right in front of them, and there was no way to climb above it.

Judy and Aliya stopped and turned around. The black-furred wolf stood in the alley right in front of them and slowly moved closer.

"Give up now," he growled. "I will promise I won't hurt you. Well, not that much."

Judy pointed her gun at the wolf.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She ordered with a stern voice. Aliya also pointed her gun at the canine and gave her best to look daunting, but her trembling body just sent other signals.

"Oh, look at them," Peter snickered amused. "The cute little bunny tries to intimidate the big bad wolf. In what kind of crazy world are you living?"

"Last chance," Judy growled. "And I won't tolerate you calling me cute."

"Hahaha" the black wolf laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, Cottontail?"

"Two darts will knock him out," the doe whispered towards the rookie next to her before she fired her gun on the wolf.

The wolf leaped to his right to avoid the dart and rolled behind a garbage can. He snatched the metal lid and held it in front of him and run towards the two officers. Aliya and Judy fired some more darts, but they the wolf blocked them with his makeshift shield with ease.

When the canine reached the two officers, he rose his paw to slash it against the two females in front of him only to hit – nothing. Peter lowered the lid to search for his prey, but he didn't expect what he saw.

While Aliya just jumped back a bit to avoid the attack, Judy leaped against the tall wooden door and used her strong legs to propel herself towards the black wolf. She turned midair and bent her legs. The canine rose the lid again to shield himself from the grey-furred projectile, but he didn't expect the force of the impact combined with Judy repelling from the wolf's shield too.

The metal disc slammed against Peter's muzzle, which made him yelp in pain. His improvised shield fell from his paw when the canine stumbled backward. Aliya used the opportunity and shoot her last two darts into the black wolf's chest.

"How…?" Was all Peter could say before the sedatives in the dart took hold of him, and the canine dropped to the floor hard.

"T… Target down," Aliya stammered with a mixture off relive and doubt. "We… We did it."

"We are not done yet," Judy told the astonished rookie before she grabbed a spare magazine from her belt and reloaded her weapon. "Get ready for more. I will report our status."

Aliya nodded, and her trembling paw grabbed her spare magazine as well, but she seemed to have some trouble to reload her gun. Judy, who already took her radio put a paw on the corsac vixen's arm.

"Aliya! Get a hold of yourself!" Judy said in an urgent tone. "I can't do this without you."

The young vixen took a deep breath and reloaded her service pistol. She then nodded towards the grey doe.

"I won't let you down, Ma'am," Aliya announced.

"Good," the grey doe commended. "Secure the wolf while I make the call."

The corsac vixen nodded again and changed her weapon for some zip ties from her duty belt. She used them to tie the knocked-out canine's arms and legs while Judy switched on her radio.

"This is Officer Hopps," Judy spoke into the device in her paw. "We are attacked by a group of mammals and unable to leave the area. We need backup now."

The doe removed the press-to-talk button and took a deep breath when she leaned against the wooden door.

 _It's my fault if she gets hurt; or worse,_ Judy thought when she watched Aliya tying the unconscious wolf. _I must get her out of here somehow._

"Mr. Sanderson! What take you so long?" Arthur King called from the yard. "I know that you like to play with your prey, but we have a tight schedule, so would you please hurry up?"

"Nick, where are you?" Judy hissed into her radio again, but there was no answer from the red fox. Instead, another familiar voice came out of the receiver.

"Hopps!" Chief Bogo's stern voice came out of the radio. "Officer Wilde told us about the situation. I'm there in two to three minutes. What is your exact position?"

"We are in a yard behind Jumbeaux's Café, sir," Judy responded. "Officer Sari and I managed to bring down one of them but… Wait! Did you say that you come in person?"

"Roger that!" The cape buffalo confirmed. "I will coordinate the S.W.A.T. team on the spot."

"S… S.W.A.T. team?" Judy stammered.

"Hopps! Pull yourself together," Bogo barked. "Just hold out a bit longer. And watch out for Arthur King. He is dangerous."

"Roger that!" Judy responded and stared into the alley in front of her when her radio sunk from her muzzle.

 _He sent a S.W.A.T. team without even knowing the number of subjects,_ the bunny thought. _He sent them for one mammal. He sent them for Arthur King._

"Sweet cheese and crackers," she whispered to herself.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" Aliya asked. She had secured the wolf and had already drawn her service weapon again to cover the alley.

Judy shook her head to become clear-headed again and looked at the young rookie.

"I just got a call from Chief Bogo," she announced. "Nick already called in for backup. They will be here in a few minutes."

"C… Can we hold out that long?" The young vixen asked frightfully.

"Don't worry, Aliya," Judy tried to calm Aliya down. "We already took out one of them. And don't forget about Nick and Aksel."

"Ok, Ma'am," the vixen replied. "What's the plan?"

"We can't stay here," Judy thought out loud while she rubbed a paw on her chin. "We won't stand a chance if they attack us here altogether. We should take advantage of our mobility in the yard with its wider area."

Aliya stared towards her superior officer in shock. "You mean…?" she stammered.

"Follow me, Aliya," the grey doe ordered when she quickly moved towards the yard again.

* * *

"Damn, I bet Sanderson is having fun with those two," Steve Bornell the grizzly laughed amused towards the wild boar next to him. "Don't you think so, Grunty?"

"Yea and I bet we all have to clean his mess afterward again," Helmut Grunther replied with a strong German accent. "Just like every time. Dämlicher Wolf."

"Mr. Sanderson! Your time is up," Arthur King yelled towards the alley while he was checking his watch. "Just finish already and… WHAT THE HELL?"

The tiger's jaw fell open when he saw when the very same bunny and vixen were appearing again; both were pointing their tranq guns on the group of mammals again.

"Well, that wasn't expected," the Arthur stated. The usual calmness in his voice was replaced with a hint of disbelief.

"I… I warned you," Timothy stammered. "I warned you, but did you listen to me? Oh, no, you knew it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it?"

"OH, SHUT UP!" The tiger growled in anger which let the ram lower his head.

Arthur then focused on the police officers again. He snorted in frustration, but then his face retook a neutral expression when he adjusted his tie.

"Ok, gentle mammals," he eventually announced with his usual calm voice. "It seems as you could earn yourself a some of Mr. Sanderson's share."

A wicked smile appeared on the tiger's muzzle when his henchmammals began to laugh menacingly. The cougar jumped in the back of the truck and came back with a chain and a wheel brace.

"Hey Grunty," he yelled towards the wild boar and threw the tool towards the pig who caught it easily while he kept the heavy iron chain in his paws. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Well then, Fräulein," Helmut Grunther growled with an accent while he slowly stepped towards Aliya, wheel brace whipped in his hoofs.

Jim Wallace, the cougar, had an evil smile on his muzzle when he began to spin the chain in his paw and stepped up to the grey bunny. Steve Bornell, the grizzly, just cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Let's get it on," the big bear roared and together with Helmut and Jim, he stormed towards the two officers.

"The grizzly!" Judy ordered and began to fire her gun on the giant bear. Aliya followed the lead of her superior officer and fired on the grizzly too. It was easy for them to hit the big mammal, but even with six darts in his chest, he didn't show any hint to slow down soon.

Judy and Aliya managed to empty half of each magazine before the wild boar, and the cougar reached them. Helmut's slow but forceful swing with his improvised club was easy to dodge for the swift vixen. When the iron rod slammed on the ground, the vulpine was already throwing herself sideways, but she lost her tranq gun doing so.

For Judy, it was a bit harder to dodge Jim's swing with the heavy chain, but thanks to the natural quickness of her species, she made it with no harm. Her strong legs catapulted her a few meters away from the threat. Cougars are great sprinters like most feline species, but they lack stamina. And by spinning the heavy chain, it was only a matter of time until Judy would have an opportunity to strike back. All she had to do was avoid that the chain coming her way.

Even when the darts in Steve's chest were not enough to knock him out, the sedatives began to show a calming effect on the giant bear. His movement slowed down, and he rubbed his head.

"Get a hold on yourself, Mr. Bornell," Arthur ordered. "It can't be that hard to get rid of a simple bunny and a fox."

At this moment, a door on the other side of the yard slammed open with a loud bang. All mammals in the yard turned their heads towards the source of the sound and saw how Aksel Snow stepped out and pointed their guns towards Arthur and Timothy. Nick followed right after him and did a quick survey of the area.

"What is wrong in this city?" The tiger asked amused. "Did they run out of real cops?"

"Well, that's a first," Nick stated sarcastically. "Hey, Carrots! We aren't real cops!"

Judy didn't answer. Instead, she used the distraction of Jim Wallace to strike back. She ran towards the mountain lion on all fours and used her legs to launch herself into his chest. The big cat yelped in agony and dropped the chain on the ground as he stumbled backwards. Gasping for air, he bent over and held his stomach with his paws just when Judy delivered another powerful kick into cougar's muzzle. The feline fell on the ground, and his eyes faded.

"Not real cops, huh?" The grey doe stated while she panted exhaustedly. "First I've heard it. It's about time you showed up."

At this moment, the grizzly stormed towards Judy with a deep roar, but she dodged the attack with ease due to the bear's drowsiness.

"Snow, we should help Master Bruin here with his hibernation," Nick ordered and pointed his gun at the giant mammal. The arctic hare followed his lead, and together the two officers shot some more darts into the giant bear.

Arthur King couldn't believe his eyes. Two of his best men were already beaten up. By a meek little bunny and puny vixen. The tiger's menacing growling gave Timothy goosebumps again. He turned the head and saw his boss unbuttoning his fine suit jacket.

"If you want something done right," the tiger murmured, clearly annoyed.

While Judy, Nick, and Aksel were taking care of the grizzly, Helmut Grunter focused on the corsac vixen again.

"I'm afraid you lost something, Fräulein," the boar laughed when he saw the vixen's weapon right in front of him on the floor before he kicked it away and slowly stepped towards her.

Aliya looked around in panic. The wild boar had cornered her already. There was nowhere to run. All she could do was fight.

The corsac vixen hesitated a moment before she took a fighting stance. But with her unsure expression, she didn't look like a serious threat.

"Oh, just look at her," Helmut said amused and let the wheel brace swing in his hoof. "Am I supposed to be afraid, now?"

The young vixen swallowed as she stared at her opponent and clenched her fists. Her eyes were now filled with determination.

"Ha ha ha!" Helmut laughed. "As you wish, Fräulein."

He then stormed towards Aliya, but when he swung his wheel brace again, the vulpine didn't avoid the whole attack like the last time. Instead, she grabbed the arm and stepped closer to her target so that the weapon didn't hit her. Aliya then spun around and used the energy of Helmut's attack against him by throwing him over her shoulder. The boar landed head first on the ground with a loud cracking noise and groaned in pain.

Aliya stared on the downed target with a mix of disbelief and solace. She had never been in a real fight. All she knew until now was training, but in the end, it wasn't that much harder. Surprisingly, the wild boar was even easier to beat than her opponents at the academy – or her dad who taught her Judo since the age of six.

"Filthy little bitch," Helmut growled and stood up slowly. His snout was bleeding, and one of his tusks had a huge crack. "Look what you have done!"

The boar glared daggers on the vixen and snorted in anger. With a loud squeak, he charged on the Aliya again and tried to impale her with his tusks. But like the last time, the wild boar's attack was brutal but clumsy. In the last moment, she grabbed Helmut's tusks and let herself fall to the ground. She pushed both feet against his chest and made the boar somersault on his back hard. By the force of this movement, the already cracked tusk eventually snapped and remained in Aliya's paw.

"Aaaaahhh!" Helmut cried in pain and held his snout.

This time, the young vixen didn't want to let her opponent get up again and run for her tranq gun. But just when she was about to pick it up, something slammed into her side. She fell on the ground with a loud vulpine yelp. The corsac vixen turned around and saw Arthur King standing above her. His black suit jacket was gone, and his tie hung loosen from his neck when he stared down at her with an ice-cold expression.

"Stay down if you know what is good for you, young lady, "the tiger growled sinisterly and bent down to pick up her tranq gun. When he realized that his paws were way too big for the weapon, he simply crushed it.

Intimidated by this, Aliya couldn't do anything but tremble in fear.

"Mr. Grunther," the big feline snarled without losing focus on the vixen in front of him.

"Y… Yes boss," Helmut stammered when he got back on his feet.

"I don't think I have to express how I am more than disappointed about the lack of ability from all of you," Arthur spoke in his usual calm voice. "But we will discuss that later. Now would you please take a look at Mr. Sanderson. And hand me your tool, please."

The boar picked up the wheel brace and quickly handed it to his boss before he vanished into the alley. Arthur let it flick into his paws to test its weight and smiled viciously.

"Now it's time to take care of your friends," he announced to the vixen before he turned around and winded up to throw the heavy metal tool at the arctic hare.

"WATCH OUT!" Aliya screamed.

Judy, Nick, and Aksel looked in her direction, but the tiger already threw the wheel brace in their direction.

The arctic hare was too dumbfounded to react when the iron tool flew right towards him, but in the last moment, Nick tackled the young lagomorph to the ground. The metal bar missed Arthur's target, and it slammed into the wall behind them instead.

"Ah! My arm!" Aksel cried in pain. "Why did you do that, you…"

Aksel was about to insult Nick when, but when he saw the wheel brace sticking in the wall next to them, he fell silent.

 _That thing was about to hit me_ , he thought. _I would be dead if office Wilde wouldn't have pushed me away. He saved my life. A fox saved my life._

"Is it bad?" Nick asked with a worried expression when he got on his knees to check the hare's arm.

"I… I can't move it," the hare stammered in pain while he held his arm. "It hurts."

"Ok, stay down, Aksel," the red fox said. "We will handle this. You did a good job."

"T… Thank you, sir," Aksel replied absently.

Nick just nodded with a kind smile and got up again.

"Carrots, we'll have to deal with this bear on our own," he announced. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE NECESSARY!" Arthur roared towards the remaining mammals.

Judy and Nick looked at the direction and were shocked by what they saw. The giant tiger held Aliya in a headlock, and due to his size, her feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"One more shot on the grizzly and I will tear her apart," Arthur growled. "Lower your guns now."

Judy kept her focus on the bear while Nick turned his body in the direction of Arthur and his hostage.

"Listen, I don't have time for that," the feline growled in displeasure and began to choke the young vixen who was locked in his arm. Nick could see the panic in her eyes when Aliya tried to pull the tiger's arm away from her throat, but she was no match for the far stronger mammal. She opened her muzzle to beg him to stop, but she couldn't form more than some gasping sounds. And with every second that passed, her struggling for freedom became weaker and weaker.

"OK! OK!" The red fox yelled and lowered his gun. Judy did the same. "Now let her go!"

"Well, I won't let her go," the tiger announced with an evil smile and released the corsac vixen a bit. She took a deep breath and started coughing. "But at least you earned her some more time. Now please drop your weapons. And don't let me ask you a second time again."

Judy and Nick threw their guns to the ground without any hesitation.

"Very good. I see you are willing to learn," Arthur stated and turned his head towards the ram who was still standing next to the small truck. "Mr. Grazer, would you kindly lead my partner inside. And would somebody please pick up Mr. Wallace?"

"O… Of course, Mr. King," the ram replied. "This way please."

Timothy ran to the door of his shop and opened it. Helmut Gunther carried the still passed out black wolf while the grizzly picked up the knocked-out cougar.

"Shouldn't we get rid of them first?" Steve asked carefully.

"Yes, you should have done that. That's why I told you so," Arthur replied annoyed. "But since you are all not capable of accomplishing such a simple task, I will do it on my own."

He turned his head towards the bear and glared daggers at him.

"Did I not just give you an order?" Arthur growled. "I won't repeat myself."

The bear swallowed and nodded. "Y… Yes, Boss. Sorry boss," he stammered and stumbled towards the entrance too.

When the door was shut behind them, Arthur focused on Judy and Nick again. He was about to say something when a loud bang and the sound of cracking wood came from the ally.

"KING!" A gruff voice roared.

The tiger's ears twitched when he turned around. A moment later, a furious-looking Chief Bogo, his uniform covered in dust and splinters of wood, ran out from the alley. The cape buffalo pointed his tranq gun on the tiger breathing heavily.

"Arthur King," he growled and glared daggers on the feline.

"Well, well, well," the tiger replied with a big smile. "Isn't that Sergeant Bogo?"

"It's Chief Bogo," the cape buffalo countered. "Let her go!"

"Chief? Well, isn't that quite a promotion," Arthur said amused. "Congratulations. I always thought that wolf would make it to the chief of police. Wait, I almost forgot. He is gone."

"LET! HER! GO! NOW!" Bogo growled again and fastened the grip on his weapon. "And don't you dare to talk about him."

"Well, Bogo," Arthur groaned. "You and I both know that this won't happen. And we both know that she will be dead the moment you fire your first dart on me."

"And you know that if you kill her, there is no way for you to escape," the cape buffalo countered. "You are trapped here, and you know it. Just let her go and surrender. This is your last chance."

"Ch… Chief?" Aliya whispered weakly and looked at the cape buffalo with a pleading expression. The stoic mammal's stare moved to the distressed rookie, and there was a hint of fear in his eyes. And even if it was there only for a moment, it was noticed by the evil feline.

"Yea, Chief?" Arthur repeated, now amused. "Do you really want to let her die. Should I snap her tiny neck right here? Cut her throat with my claw? Or do we let her bleed out slowly like that mutt you called partner."

"ENOUGH!" Bogo growled, but he lowered his gun a bit when his whole body began to tremble.

"That's a good boy," Arthur commended victoriously. "Now the young lady and I will join my friends inside. You will stay right here. One wrong move and I swear that… AHHHHHHHHH!"

Aliya used the distraction of the tiger to bite with all the strength she could afford into the arm that held her tight. Surprised by the attack, Arthur loosened his grip a bit so that the agile vixen could slip out and run toward the Chief on all fours.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" The tiger roared and grasped for the vixen's tail when a tranq dart hit his arm.

He looked at the dart and then back on Bogo. The buffalo has risen his gun again and already fired his second dart on Arthur, but this time the feline dodged the projectile and begun to run for the shop door too. Also, Nick and Judy reacted to the situation and grabbed their guns again. Together with Bogo, they managed to hit the feline two more times before he vanished into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ok, Officer Sari," the cape buffalo asked without losing focus on the door.

"I… I am ok, Chief," the vixen replied, visibly exhausted while her whole body was shaking. She was still kneeling on the floor and panted heavily.

"This was a foolish move, officer," Bogo stated without any hint of worry when he finally lowered his gun and put it into his holster. "You should be happy that you are still alive."

"I… I'm sorry Chief," Aliya answered and lowered her head in shame. "I… I just panicked."

"But I'm glad you are alright, Sari," Bogo said when took a knee and put a hand of the vixen's shoulder. Aliya looked up again and could swear that she saw something like a smile on the buffalo's grumpy face, even if it was only for a blink of an eye.

"Chief Bogo," Judy spoke in relief when she walked towards the buffalo. "I am so glad that you are here."

Bogo let out a frustrated snort and got up slowly.

"Officer Hopps," he replied calmly without turning his head towards the grey doe. "Are my orders really that hard to understand? Keep the rookies away from trouble. It's as simple as that."

"B… But Chief…" Judy stammered.

"Don't even try reason this mess," the cape buffalo yelled and turned his head towards her. His angry stare let her stop in steps in an instant. "One officer hurt!" He stated as he pointed towards Aksel who was holding his injured arm while Nick led him to towards the others.

"One officer was held hostage! Almost killed!" Bogo continued and pointed to the corsac vixen on the ground next to him. "You are the longest-serving officer, so you were in charge here. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I… I thought that…" the doe began carefully. She was again cut off by her superior.

"You know what? You better shut your tiny mouth," Bogo growled. "Reinforcements will be here soon. Take Officer Snow, and Officer Sari to the street and wait for the S.W.A.T. team. Send them to this position when they are here. And make sure that your partners receive medical attention. The new member of the team, Officer DeMouton, is a skilled paramedic. She will take care of them until an ambulance arrives."

Judy's ears hung droopy, and she had to struggle to keep back her tears. "I… I'm sorry, chief," she whispered sadly.

"I don't care, Hopps," the buffalo replied abstractedly. There wasn't that much anger in his voice this time. It was disappointment and tiredness. "Follow that order, write your report and then go home. You did enough for today."

"Y… Yes, Chief Bogo," Judy confirmed sadly and offered Aliya her paw to help her on her feet. "Are you coming, Nick."

"Right behind you, Carrots," Nick replied and began to follow the other three officers when he felt the hoof of Chief Bogo on his shoulder.

"Not you, Officer Wilde," the cape buffalo ordered. "You will stay with me and keep an eye on this area until the S.W.A.T. shows up."

The red fox turned his head towards Bogo. He was known for his tendency to always give a mocking reply to the buffalo's orders, but this time he knew it would be better to pass on that."Yes, Chief," he confirmed with a nod. "Sorry, Judy," he whispered, well aware that his partner could still hear him before he turned around to keep an eye on the doors where King and his gang vanished.

Judy just nodded towards him and led the two rookies out of the yard. All of them were amazed when they saw what the chief did with the wooden gate. Next to it laid a battering ram on the ground. But even with the knowledge that he used a tool, it was still a remarkable action that he cracked the thick gate with just one mighty blow.

Judy led the two rookies to a bench so that they could sit down while they were waiting. The blue lights of Bogo's cruiser began to attract nearby mammals, and without somebody supervising the area, they would probably block the expected reinforcements.

"Ok," Judy stated. "You two stay here while I set up some police line." She was about to turn around when she felt Aliya's paw on her arm.

"I… I'm sorry, Ma'am," the young vixen sobbed, her eyes starting well up with tears.

"Aliya?" Judy responded puzzled.

"If… If I had watched out better, that tiger would never have gotten the upper hand," the corsac vixen apologized when the tears began to run down her cheeks. "Or the mammals in the truck. I should have smelled them too. It is all my fault."

"Aliya, it wasn't your fault," the doe replied and shook her head. "It was mine. I should have known better..."

* * *

 **Zootopia and it's characters belongs to Disney...**

 **My OCs in this story**

 **\- Anne Lace**

 **\- Diana Silverhowl**

 **\- Aliya Sari**

 **\- Aksel Snow**

 **\- Sophia Hill**

 **\- Layla Nightingale**

 **\- Sandra Silverhowl**

 **Other OCs:**

 **\- Freya Winter © WinterMaiden11**

 **\- Natalie Reagan © servant1999**

 **\- Oskar Drake © OptimusPower92**

 **\- Shaun Nighton © nightslayer716**


End file.
